


Bonded By Ink

by Shook_Jungkook



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, bts - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, skateboarders, vhope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shook_Jungkook/pseuds/Shook_Jungkook
Summary: Park Jimin was use to his friend Kim Taehyung making plans that some how always ended bad for him, so when the younger came up to him with a new plan Jimin was very timid. Little did Jimin know that this was going to be the one plan that didn't end horribly for him.





	1. Fresh Meat

"I have the perfect idea for this evening!" Kim Taehyung exclaimed, rather loudly, as he bursted into Park Jimin's bedroom. Jimin just rolled his eyes at the younger, they had been best friends since they were ten, and now both boys were twenty-two, so Jimin knew, from multiple experiences, that when Taehyung has a plan it never turns out well for him. Like the time Taehyung had the idea to throw a party in the apartment and Jimin got locked out all night. Or the time Taehyung had the bright idea of Jimin teaching him how to skateboard which resulted in Taehyung flinging the board into Jimin's shin, making it swell up like a balloon and leave a not so small black and purple bruise. "It's actually a good idea I promise, even Yoongi hyung agreed to it. Right Yoongi." Taehyung added the ending when he noticed Min Yoongi walking down the hallway to his own bedroom. The three boys lived together, along with Taehyung's boyfriend, in a three bedroom apartment.  
"Shut up!" Was the only response Taehyung received from the older before they heard his bedroom door shut.  
"Forget hyung, do you want to hear my idea or not?" Taehyung looked towards his other hyung with wide eyes and a pleading smile. Jimin let out a small sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fore finger and thumb.  
"Okay fine what's your idea?" Jimin asked, pushing his round thin framed glasses back up his nose, not fully interested in the younger's idea.  
"Let's go get tattoos!" Taehyung shouted gleefully as Yoongi left the comfort of his bedroom to stand in Jimin's doorway. Jimin let out a heavy sigh as he ran his fingers through his fluffy red hair. "What's wrong hyung? I thought you wanted a tattoo." Taehyung was right, Jimin had wanted a tattoo for two years now.  
"Nothing Tae, just scared. You know I have a fear of needles." Jimin puffed out his cheeks, keeping his eyes trained on the younger. The thought of actually going to get a tattoo in just a few hours made his stomach knot up.  
"Getting a tattoo really isn't that bad, and if you want I'll go into the room with you and you can break my hand." Yoongi chuckled from the door frame. The older now had six tattoos and was getting a seventh. Jimin looked to his hyung with soft, pleading eyes as he nodded his head, agreeing to the plan, even though he knew that, in some way, he was going to die because it was still Taehyung's idea.  
"Did he agree? Are we all getting tatted?" Just then Jung Hoseok, Taehyung's boyfriend, emerged from who knows where and was standing next to Yoongi, completely blocking the entrance.  
"Yes we are!" Taehyung squealed, jumping up and down a little too over excited, as Hoseok laughed, Yoongi scoffed and Jimin rolled his eyes. "Alright guys we are leaving at five so your asses better be ready." Taehyung warned as he pushed Hoseok out of the door way and to their shared bedroom.  
"Hey it'll be okay. Has this hyung ever steered you wrong?" Yoongi walked up to the younger and ruffled his hair, giving him a soft smile. Jimin thought back to the many times that his hyung, in fact, steered him wrong. "Okay besides the few times that I did." Both boys shared a small laugh as Jimin shook his head. "I'm going out for a smoke, would you like to join?" Yoongi asked, walking towards Jimin's window.  
"Why the hell not." Jimin threw his hands up, grabbing his smokes, and followed Yoongi out the window.  
"So what are you getting?" Yoongi asked as both boys pulled a cigarette out of their packs. "For your tattoo doofus." Yoongi laughed as Jimin's, previous, confused look dropped from his features.  
"It's a surprise." Jimin flicked his lighter and his cigarette began to burn. He looked over to the older, who was leaning against the rail of the fire escape, and just thought about how much Yoongi looked like cool shit standing there with his cigarette, tiny clouds of smoke hovering around his face with his normal I don't give a shit expression. And how dumb he probably looked, his plump pillowy lips wrapped around the butt of a skinny cigarette. Yoongi was the one that actually got Jimin to start smoking, unintentionally of course. Jimin had the only room with a window that led to the fire escape, and Taehyung made it very clear that he did not want any of his belongings to smell like smoke, so Jimin agreed to allow Yoongi to use the fire escape. The smell of smoke didn't bother Jimin, he actually kind of liked it,so one day he went out with his hyung and asked for a cigarette.  
"Why are you staring at me?" Yoongi's voice brought Jimin back to reality, he didn't even realize that he was still staring at his hyung.  
"Just got lost in thought." Yoongi nodded in understanding as he blew a cloud of smoke from his lips. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Jimin took another drag from his cigarette, smoke lingering in his face.  
"Well I mean obviously it hurts, but it's really not that bad. Once you get started your body kind of gets numb to it, and it helps to have someone to talk to like a distraction." As Yoongi spoke little puffs of smoke left his lips, from his previous drag. "Don't worry I'll go back with you and we can bullshit to keep you distracted." Jimin gave the older a slight nod as both boys put out their cigarettes in the small ash tray.  
It was now four thirty, only a half an hour until Jimin will have a needle permenatly putting ink into his clean, unmarked skin. Jimin would be lying if he said he wasn't a nervous wreck, so he decided to take a nice shower in an attempt to calm himself. It worked and Jimin was able to calmly finish his shower before slipping into his skin tight, black ripped up jeans, and a random band t-shirt he had laying around. He paired that with a black beanie and worn out skate shoes. Jimin also decided to put in his contacts because they were skating to the tattoo shop. "Come on guys lets go!" Of course Taehyung would pick now, when Jimin was finally getting his confidence up, to scream down the hallway and making every nerve in Jimin's body tingle as his heart rate sped up.  
The four boys met in the living room, grabbed their skateboards, and headed out the door. The tattoo shop was four blocks away and should have only taken like five minutes to skate there, but with how slow Taehyung skates it took them ten times as long. "Tae you've been skating for months, when are you going to learn to speed up?" Yoongi huffed out a loud sigh before adding a smile to let the younger know that he was justing messing with him.  
"Yeah you do know that skating is suppose to be faster then walking, right?" Jimin added as him and Yoongi shared a high five and giggled at a pouting Taehyung. Taehyung liked to call them the gag duo because they were always cracking jokes about something, or just plain messing around.  
"As soon as I learn how to not fall." Taehyung was still pouting as Hoseok gave him a gentle pat on the should, while he skated past him.  
"The only way to learn is to just do it, and if you fall just get right back up and do it again." Hoseok gave his boyfriend a sympathetic look as Taehyung sped up to catch up with his friends. Taehyung was doing fine until he hit a very large bump in the sidewalk and came crashing down. As he fell the boy reached forward and grabbed onto Jimin, who was right beside him, and pulled his hyung down with him. They hadn't even gotten to the tattoo shop yet and Taehyung's plan was already injuring Jimin.  
"What the hell." Jimin sqeaked out as he grabbed his bandana from his back pocket to wipe the blood running down his knee. He let out a low sigh when he realized that there was a new hole ripped into his jeans, courtesy of the fall.  
"I'm so sorry hyung, I thought that I wouldn't fall if I grabbed onto you. I didn't really think the whole, you being on wheels thing, through." Taehyung gave a sad expression, thinking that his hyung was really mad at him, but then Jimin ruffled the younger's hair and gave him a smile. "Are you okay? I made you bleed, and rip your pants." Taehyung stood up, brushing off his pants while Yoongi helped Jimin to his feet.  
"It's cool Tae, it's not like this is the first time I've bled from skateboarding. And where do you think all these holes in my jeans came from." Jimin gave a laugh as he tied the bandana around his knee, which was still bleeding, and fingered the new hole that was at the top of his thigh.  
"Hey guys what brings you in today?" The small girl at the counter asked when the boys finally arrived at the tattoo shop. Jimin felt a lump form in his throat, and it suddenly became hard to swallow as his nerves came back.  
"We are all getting tattoos." Taehyung said in that same over excited voice as before. Jimin was starting to think that the younger wasn't even a little nervous about getting a needle shoved into his skin, until he saw Taehyung's hands trembling. Hoseok must have noticed too because he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and brought it up to his lips to give it a gentle kiss.  
"Okay I'll just need to see everyone's ID's and then you'll just have to fill out a quick form and I'll get an artist for each of you." The boys each pulled out their ID's and handed them to the small girl. She took the ID's and placed them one at a time into the copy machine along with a small rectangular piece of paper. "I'll just need you to fill out the front with your information and then write a detailed descriptioin of what you want on the back." The girl placed each boy's form and ID in front of them, along with a pen. Once they all finished filling out their forms the girl took the papers to the back room, and found an artist for each boy.  
"I'm going out for a smoke, Yoongi wanna come?" Jimin huffed out, arms trembling, knees trembling, everything trembling. Yoongi gave a slight nod and the two boys walked out the front door with their skateboards in hand.  
"Why not do some tricks, maybe it'll calm your nerves." Yoongi suggested as he lit the long cigarette pressed between his lips. Jimin wasn't sure how well he could skate with his knee still throbing but he did it anyway.  
He was doing well and nailing every trick, until he heard the door to the shop open and looked up to see, what he could only describe as, perfection. The tall boy with chestnut brown hair, gauges, tattoos, and bunny teeth had made Jimin fall straight on his ass. "Oh shit! Bruh are you good?" Bunny teeth walked over to Jimin and extended his hand to help the boy up, while his hyung stood there laughing, like thanks a lot hyung. Jimin accepted the small gesture and grabbed bunny teeth's hand, pulling himself up. "Woah you skate Baker? So do I." Bunny teeth picked up Jimin's board and analyzed it.  
"Yeah I've been skating Baker for about three years now. Before that I skated DGK but I think Baker is better for my skating style." Jimin replied, brushing his ass off and picking his cigarette up, which had slid from his fingers when he fell.  
"Cool, I've only ever skated Baker. So are one of you two getting the LGBTQ tattoo of is that one of the two love birds in there?" Bunny teeth gestured to the window, where you could see Hoseok brightly smiling and Taehyung giggling away, before taking a cigarette out of his pack and lighting it.  
"That would be me." Jimin raised his hand slightly while shyly looking towards his feet. Jimin never knew why but he always felt scared talking about LGBTQ things with strangers, he always figured it was because most people were against it and some people could be really mean about it.  
"Sweet that means I'll be doing your tattoo." Jimin's heart stopped as Bunny teeth gave a grin, showing off more then just the bottom of his two front teeth. Jimin made sure to make a mental note of the boy's cute smile. "And I know I'm young but I've been drawing since I was ten, learned how to tattoo at sixteen, and I've been working here since I was nineteen." Jimin and Yoongi gave Bunny teeth a confused look because they had no idea why the boy was telling them this. "Everyone I tattoo asks me the same questions so I thought it would be easier to just answer them all now." Bunny teeth explained, noticing both boys confusion.  
"How old are you?" Yoongi asked, taking the last drag of his cigarette, and throwing it onto the ground, crushing it under his foot.  
"I'm twenty-one. Anyway I gotta get back in there and get this tattoo sketched out for you. I'll come and get you once I'm done." Bunny teeth threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it with his timberlands before heading inside and disappearing into the back room.  
"With that hot piece of ass doing your tattoo I don't think you'll need me in the room." Yoongi let out a laugh as Jimin joined in. "Come on let's go back inside and relax until the artists are ready." Yoongi flung his arm around Jimin's shoulder and pulled him inside and to a set of chairs right across from Taehyung and Hoseok. "Jimin-ah your leg." Yoongi placed his hand on top of the younger's bouncing knee to try and calm him down.  
"I know hyung, it's just my nerves." Jimin gave his hyung a casual smile as he placed his hand on top of Yoongi's, trying to convince the older that he was okay when really he was more trying to convince himself.  
"Getting a tattoo can be nerve wracking." Taehyung said, while tightly clutching onto Hoseok's hand in order to calm his nerves. It was Taehyung's first tattoo as well so he knew exactly how he felt, Hoseok and Yoongi had multiple tattoos so they can remember their first time but Taehyung shared the same feelings as Jimin righ now. Plus Yoongi didn't really count because pain didn't really seem to phase him.  
"I don't think that it's the tattoo that has him nervous anymore, I think it's the thought of being alone in a room with that hottie. You should have heard him stuttering outside." Yoongi gave a laugh and a gentle squeeze to Jimin's knee, where his hand was still rested under Jimin's. Jimin went to open his mouth to defend himself but Taehyung's voice quickly stopped him.  
"Wait that hot ass guy is doing your tattoo? Lucky!" Taehyung whined as Hoseok gave him a very displeased look. Taehyung cupped his hands around his boyfriend's face. "Oh don't give me that look, you know I only want you." Taehyung gave his boyfriend a loving kiss before nuzzling their noses together.  
"Gross." Yoongi dead panned as he turned to Jimin and they both started making gagging motions and noises, as they always did whenever the other two boys acted like a coupld around them. Just as the two were doing such actions two artists came from the back room, holdings hands while on was giggling at the other.  
"Which one of you is Taehyung and Hoseok?" One boy said in a rather deep husky voice. Taehyung and Hoseok stood and walked towards the two boys. "I'm Namjoon and this is Seokjin, we will be the artists doing your tattoos. Are you both ready?" Hoseok gave a confident nod as Taehyung gave a more hesitant one.  
"Don't worry I do newbies all the time, I'll create a very relaxed enviorment for you." Seokjin smiled to Taehyung as he gently grabbed the shaking boy's hand and pulled him into the back.  
Yoongi massaged Jimin's knee as he felt it begin to shake again. Yoongi was always over protective of Jimin because the younger always reminded him oh his little brother who sadly passed away in a car accident along with his parents. Jimin thought about this a lot and always worried that his hyung would fall back into a deep depression and begin hurting himself again. Jimin and Yoongi were starring at each other when they heard someone walking towards them from the direction of the back room. Jimin looked up innocently and made direct eye contact with a slightly wide eyed Bunny teeth. "Umm....whenever you're ready you can come back. And...umm.... your boyfriend can come back with you until his artist is ready." Bunny teeth mostly stared at the ground ashe spoke, rubbing the back of his neck and poking his tongue to the inside of his cheek when he wasn't talking.  
"We're not boyfriends." Both boys said in unison while jumping up from their seats, and Jimin quickly noticed the small smile form on Bunny teeth's lips. Jimin had to whip his head away as he felt heat flooding his cheeks. Jimin had a strong feeling that he was going to be hiding his face a lot during his tattoo.  
"Oh....Well whenever you're ready." Jimin looked over at Bunny teeth and he could have sworn that the younger was blushing as well. Jimin decided just to shrug it off and figured that it was just wishful thinking.  
"I'm ready." Jimin walked towards the younger. As they walked to Bunny teeth's room Jimin saw another guy walking towards the front and knew that it was the artist doing Yoongi's tattoo because they were the only customers in the shop.  
"Go ahead and have a seat. Make sure you're comfortable, it's literally the worst getting a tattoo done when you're uncomfortable." Jimin took a seat in the chair, hunched forward with his elbows resting on his knees, and his board under his feet.  
Jimin looked around Bunny teeth's room and noticed his skateboard sitting in the corner. "Hey we have the same board." Jimin looked over to Bunny teeth, who was smiling while pouring different colored ink into seperate little cups.  
"Yeah I know." Bunny teeth gave a small laugh which made Jimin smile. "Here why don't we put your board by mine so it's not in the way." Jimin nodded his head and Bunny teeth grabbed the older's board from him and placed it against the wall in the corner of the room. "So this is going to be on your bicep right?" Bunny teeth asked as he was grabbing the transfer paper, with his artwork on it, from his work station.  
"Yeah." Jimin pulled his sleeve up to reveal hos muscular arm. Bunny teeth put the drawing up to Jimin's arm but didn't press it to his skin, just analyzed it to make sure it was the right size. Bunny teeth turned around, set the paper down and grabbed a bottle with some green liquid in it to clean off Jimin's arm. With this being Jimin's first tattoo he didn't know the whole process, but he did know that Bunny teeth was cleaning his arm rather slowly. "I'm Jimin by the way." Jimin made direct eye contact with Bunny teeth as he spoke, their faces only inches apart.  
"I know, it's on your paperwork." Bunny teeth gave another small laugh as he let his smile linger. "I'm Jungkook." Bunny teeth gave another smile as he picked up the transfer paper and pressed it onto Jimin's arm. He pulled the paper away to reveal his artwork on Jimin's arm. "Take a look in the mirror and let me know what you think. I can always change something if you don't like it." Jimin stood up and walked past Jungkook and looked in the mirror at the flawless drawing of the bottom of a skateboard with an equal sign on the board and the words, 'Love me for me' underneath in a beautiful cursive writing.  
"It's absolutly perfect." Jimin felt tears well up in his eyes. The tattoo was a lot better then he expected and the meaning behind it mean't everything to him. Jimin sat back down on the chair and placed his arm on the arm rest that Jungkook had moved into the middle of the room. Jungkook started playing music on his phone before pulling a pair of black laytex gloves over his large hands. He then grabbed his tattoo gun and placed the tip of the needle into the black ink. Jungkook stepped onto his foot pedal and the gun buzzed to life, he moved forward, towards Jimin, and the older flinched back.  
"What's the matter Jimin? Is this your first tattoo?" Jimin nodded his head while staring down into his lap. "Fresh meat." Jungkook gave a smirk but it quickly disappeared when Jimin looked up, into Jungkook's eyes, with a sad expression. "Hey it's okay, I promise I'll make you very comfortable, and I'll make sure to keep up great conversation." Jungkook placed one gloved hand under Jimin's chin and rubbed it while giving the older a warm and caring smile. "Just let me know when you are ready." Jungkook stared into the older's eyes with care and comfort lingering in his features. Jimin took a minute, puffed out his already chubby cheeks, and let out a small sigh.  
"Okay I'm ready." With Jimin's words Jungkook stepped on his foot pedal and grabbed the older's arm gently. This time when Jungkook leaned his hand forward Jimin didn't flinch back, instead he just studied the younger's face, watching his intense and focused stare. Jungkook was only on his second line when Jimin made a soft, high pitched squeal.  
"You okay?" Jungkook stepped off his foot pedal ans snapped his head up to look at Jimin. Jimin gave a small nod and Jungkook gave him back a slight smile, Something about the younger made Jimin feel calmer. "I guess I should start on that great conversation I promised." Jungkook let out a laugh which made Jimin giggle as well. "So are you in college or do you just work?" Jungkook asked as he leaned back towards Jimin's arm, stepping on his foot pedal and bringing his gun back to life.  
"I actually own a sucessful skate shop with my friend Yoongi." Jimin wore a proud smile, he loved talking about his work and he felt like for his age he was doing really well, which he was.  
"Don't tell me it's Ragerz!" Jungkook got overly excited and pulled his hand away from Jimin. "I've always wanted to go there, my skate friends all say it's the best skate shop." Jungkook's eyes widened and a huge smile grew on his face.  
"That's the one, you should stop by sometime. I'll show you around the place." Jimin's smile grew as he stared into the younger's eyes. "So what made you want to be a tattoo artist?" Jimin turned his head, breaking his and Junkook's eye contact, because once again he felt the blush burning his cheeks.  
"Well I've been drawing my whole life and when I moved in with my two room mates, who are artists here, they taught me how to use a gun. I've always loved tattoos though, I'm a sucker for self expression." Jungkook added a laugh at the end, and Jimin didn't even realize that the younger was shoving a needle into his arm again. "So are you gay?" Jimin felt every muscle in his body tense up, not sure if he should answer or not. Jungkook must have realized his struggle because before Jimin could make any noise the younger began to speak again. "If it helps any, I am. I even have an equality tattoo." Jungkook then proceeded to lift up his shirt sleeve to show a giant paint splatter, in rainbow colors, with a black equal sign in the middle.  
"Woah that looks cool." Jimin studied the tattoo, looking at how well each color blended into each other. "And to answer your question, yes I'm gay." Jungkook's eyes fluttered up to Jimin's and once they made contact it was Jungkook's turn to snap his head away.  
"Can I ask why you have a bandana around your knee?" Jungkook's attention was still on Jimin's tattoo as he spoke.  
"Oh my friend kind of pulled me off my skateboard when he was falling off of his and I busted up my knee." Jimin placed his hand over the bandana and let out a small hiss as it was still sensitive.  
"Okay well when we are done with your tattoo I'm cleaning that, don't need no infections." Jimin knew it was just a small gesture but it still made him blush.  
"Welp your outline is finished, now the fun part, color." Jungkook turned away from Jimin and began to switch to a different needle. "Dont worry it won't hurt anymore then the outline did." Jungkook patted Jimin's head and gave him a soft grin. Jimin let out a sigh before returning the younger's smile. Jungkook once again grabbed Jimin's arm and leaned forward. "So....kinda random question.....but do you have a boyfriend?" Jimin whipped his head up to look at Jungkook who was dead focused on Jimin's arm and biting his bottom lip with his little bunny teeth. "You don't have to answer. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make this awkward." Jungkook kept his focus on his work, but Jimin could hear the saddness in his voice.  
"No,no,no it's okay....and no I don't have a boyfriend." Jimin hadn't even realized that he cupped his hands around the younger's face, until he felt his blush appearing again and turned away before he finished his sentence.  
"Oh.....me neither." Jungkook replied, going back to focusing on Jimin's arm. "We're almost done, just three more colors." Jungkook quickly said before anything else could be said about the previous remark.  
"Thank god, my arm is gettingreally sore." Jimin let out yet another small sigh. The truth was Jimin didn't want the tattoo to be over, he didn't want to have to say goodbye to Mr. Bunny Teeth, and neither did Jungkook.  
"Yeah getting a needle pressed into your skin multiple times will do that." Both boys let out a small chuckle as Jungkook leaned back in and began on the next color. "I have to say thought for your first time you're doing very well." Jungkook looked up into Jimin's eyes and this time both boys snapped their heads away from each other.  
Silence lingered for a moment as Jungkook put his focus back on his work, and Jimin studied the focused expression on the younger's face. Jimin noticed that Jungkook's features sharpen when he gets focused, and makes another mental note of how hot he looks. The older also notices the little acne on his cheeks and a small scar on his left cheek, and he loves it. Jimin always hated how most gay males prided themselves on perfect looks, Jimin loves flaws and imperfections.  
"You okay?" Jungkook spoke making Jimin realize how lost in thought he actually got. Jimin hoped the younger didn't realize just how intently he was staring, but, of course, Jungkook did.  
"Huh.... oh yeah I'm okay." As Jimin spoke his injured knee shifted forward and bumped into the younger's knee. "Ah...Fuck" The older hissed out in pain as his hands flew down to grab his throbbing knee, but instead of making contact with his knee his hands rested on top of a larger hand covered in a laytex glove.  
"You sure you're okay?" Jungkook asked as Jimin just gave him a tiny smile. The older was still in pain but for some reason he couldn't help but smile around the bunny toothed boy. "Don't worry just one more color left and then I'll get that knee taken care of." Jimin was so intranced by the younger's smile that he didn't even feel the heat turning his cheeks a crimson red. He didn't turn his head away until he saw the same dark red color painted across the younger's cheeks.  
Silence fell between the two boys again as Jungkook finished his work. The silence stayed around until Jungkook voiced a quiet, "I'm done." and Jimin lifted his head to make eye contact with the younger. "You wanna take a look at it in the mirror?" Jungkook getured to the mirror that was nailed into the wall right behind him. Jimin gave a silent nod as the younger rolled his chair back, making enough room for Jimin to get past.  
The older stared at the artwork on his arm, tears welling in his eyes, and a small genuine smile forming on his face. "It's better then anything I could've imagined. You have no idea how much this means to me." Jimin looked towards the top of the mirror to see Jungkook standing right behind him, the younger's gaze focused on the older's reflection. Without thinking Jimin turned around and hooked his arms around the younger's waist, and buried his face into the crook of Jungkook's neck. Jungkook froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around the older and giving a firm but gentle squeeze. "Thank you." Jimin whispered as tears dampened Jungkook's neck. Jimin broke away from the hug first and Jungkook had to fight back every urge he had to pull the smaller back into his arms.  
Jungkook looked to the older and saw tears still streaming down his cheeks. "You're welcome." Jungkook gave a sensitive smile as he cupped Jimin's face with his large hands, and brushed away the tears with his thumbs. Jimin looked up at the younger with doe like eyes before hesitently backing away from Jungkook.  
"Could umm..." Jimin paused to push his fluffy hair away from his face, one of his many habits when he gets nervous. "Could you take a picture of it for me? Please?" Jimin asked holding out his small hands with his unlocked phone in it.  
"Of course I can." Jimin looked up at the younger with his usual gleeful smile, his eyes turning into a half moon shape that made Jungkook's heart skip a beat, or two. Jungkook's trembling hand reached out and retrieved the phone from the older's hand, gently brushing his finger tips against Jimin's palm, sending a shiver down Jimin's spine. Jungkook snapped the picture and went to hand Jimin's phone back to him, but before he could Jimin had already turned to face the mirror again. "Alright lets get that wrapped up and then get your knee taken care of." Jungkook spoke after giving Jimin a few minutes to analyze his tattoo again, and handed Jimin his phone.  
Jimin sat back down in the chair and aloowed Jungkook to wrap up his arm before moving down to his knee so he could remove the bandana. "You okay?" Jungkook asked as the older hissed in pain from the cool air hitting his open wound. Jimin gave the younger a slight nod, and Jungkook grabbed his first aid kit from the drawer of his work station. "Now I'm going to warn you this will sting...... a lot." Jungkook said before firmly placing a paper towel soaked in some liquid, Jimin didn't see what it was, and the older yelped out in pain. Jimin grabbed the younger's free hand and squeezed, as Jungkook continued to apply pressure to the paper towel. "Now this is going to sound really weird but I need you to trust me, okay?" Jungkook looked deep into Jimin's eyes as he tightly held on to the older's hand.  
"Okay I trust you." Jimin returned the younger's deep eye connection and man did he want to kiss that boy, hard.  
"I need to wrap up your knee and you're wearing really, really tight skinny jeans.....so umm..... I need you to remove your jeans." Jungkook's eyes shot down to the ground as his face and neck turned a bright tomato red.  
"Oh.... umm..... Yeah sure." Jimin's eyes were wide and he was pretty sure that his face was as red as the younger's. Jimin proceeded to stand up and unbotton his jeans, as he slid them down the rough fabric rubbed against his wound making a little squeal escape past his lips. "Ummm.....I ummmm...... I may need some assistance." Jimin closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look on Jungkook's face, which was shook a'f.  
"S-Sure.... I can h-help." There was an audible gulp from the younger as he slid his hands through one of the holes, at Jimin's knee, and pushed the fabric away from Jimin's skin, as the older began sliding the clothing down again. Jungkook willed his hands to stop trembling as they slid down Jimin's thick thigh. Once the jeans were passed the older's knees Jungkook grabbed the bandage and began wrapping. A comfortable silence filled the room as Jimin focused on the younger.  
"Okay, you're all patched up." Jungkook said while giving a smile, still kneeling before the older. Jimin bent down and pulled up his jeans, staring into the younger's eyes and returning his smile.  
"Thank you." Jimin spoke while giving Jungkook a hug, once the younger got back to his feet. Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin's tiny figure as the smell of vanilla and cinnamon tickled his nose. That was now Jungkook's favorite scent. "Oh here this is for you." Jimin pulled away from the hug and reached in his pocket and pulled out fourty dollars. Jungkook just looked at the older with utter confusion, he had completely forgot about the tattoo. "Your artwork is amazing you deserve this." Jimin spoke once he realized that Jungkook wasn't even moving towards the money.  
"You don't have to do that. Just promise me that the next time you want a tattoo or piercing you'll come to me." Jungkook gave Jimin another smile, but the older wasn't having it.  
"I promise." Jimin grabbed Jungkook's hand and placed the money into it before walking out of the room and leaving a sad Jungkook behind.


	2. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter   
> Hope you all enjoy!

"Dude what's wrong with Hoseok's phone? I keep trying to call him but it's saying that the number is no longer valid." They had gotten home from the tattoo shop about an hour ago, and Yoongi was barging into Jimin's bedroom while he was working with Taehyung on the expense reports for the skate shop. Taehyung was really good with numbers so he agreed to help his two hyungs with anything that required math for the shop.

"Remember he got a new phone yesterday because somebody broke his." Jimin replied, looking straight over at Taehyung who just sank down in his chair, twirling his thumbs around and avoiding eye contact. "Here his number is in my contacts. Why do you need to call him anyway, he just went to pick up some take out for dinner." Jimin handed Yoongi his phone, hissing in pain because his arm was still sore.

"We're out of beer." Yoongi shrugged, taking Jimin's phone and walking out of the room. Not even a minute later Yoongi returned to Jimin's room looking very confused and a little concerned. "Um, Jimin I don't mean to pry but who's Jeon Jungkook?" All four boys knew the same people so for Jimin to have a contact that wasn't familiar threw Yoongi off. Jimin's pen dropped from his hand as his eyes widened, and turned towards the older. He jumped up from his chair to look at his phone, tripping over his and Taehyung's chairs before reaching his hyung's side.

His eyes widened even more when he realized that at some point Jungkook had put his number into his phone. "Bunny teeth." Jimin whispered as Yoongi and Taehyung exchanged confused glances, but Jimin was too focused on his phone screen to pay any attention. 

"Is bunny teeth suppose to mean something?" Yoongi asked looking over at Jimin, who was still staring at his phone in shock. Jimin hadn't even taken the phone out of Yoongi's hand, too shocked to move at this point.

"I don't get it." Taehyung stated in a confused tone while looking up at his two hyungs. Yoongi gave a light chuckle at the younger's words, Taehyung not getting something was nothing new, in fact it was usually expected.

"Bunny teeth." Jimin said louder as he looked between the two boys, who were now even more confused. Jimin had forgotten that the nickname was only used in his head and he never said it out loud until now, which would explain all the confusion.

"You know Jimin-ah just because you say it louder doesn't mean we get it." Yoongi said with a little chuckle added at the end, and Taehyung nodded along in agreement.

"It's the guy that did my tattoo." Jimin exclaimed, finally grabbing his phone from his hyung's hands. Jimin continued to stare at the phone but instead of having a shocked expression he was wearing a soft smile, just barely there so his friends didn't notice.

"Woah you got his number? Way to go hyung, get it!" Taehyung pumped his fists in the air before getting up from his chair and patting Jimin on the back. He then decided to give a little thumbs up and both Jimin and Yoongi just rolled their eyes. Taehyung was so immature sometimes but he always managed to give his friends a good laugh when they needed it.

"Wait, you call him bunny teeth?" Yoongi dead panned as he just stared at the two younger boys. Out of everything this was the part that stood out to Yoongi, Jimin wasn't too surprised.

"Well not to his face, and I didn't even know I had his number. He must have put it in my phone when I asked him to take a picture of my tattoo." Jimin explained as he sat back down in his chair and began working on his reports again, hoping that it would end the conversation.

"Well, aren't you going to text him?" Taehyung asked as he sat back down in his chair, beside Jimin's. Leave it to Taehyung to keep the conversation going.

"What am I suppose to say, hey you're hot lets fuck? And besides I don't want to bother him." Jimin ran his fingers through his hair and kept his eyes glued to the papers in front of him. God Jimin wanted to text him so bad, but, even though Jungkook gave him his number, Jimin felt that the younger was too good for him and that he didn't have a chance. That Jungkook wouldn't want anything to do with him, it was just part of Jimin's self esteem problems he never felt good enough.

"Who's hot? Who's fucking?" Just then Hoseok walked into the room with two large bags of food and a confused look on his face.

"The guy that did Jimin's tattoo put his number in Jimin's phone without him knowing and now he's trying to figure out what to text him." Yoongi explained the situation to Hoseok who only nodded in understanding.

"Well I would start by telling him it's you because if he put his number in your phone, without your knowledge, then he probably doesn't have your number. Oh and I would save the whole hot and fucking thing for a different time." Hoseok and Yoongi shared a laugh as Taehyung began stuffing his face with one of the burgers his boyfriend brought. Jimin just ran his fingers through his hair, again, huffing out a deep sigh.

"I'll text him later, I really have to get these expense reports done and I'm hungry." Jimin took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, leaning back in his chair and giving a small yawn.

"You better." The three boys said in unison as Hoseok handed Jimin a burger and some French fries.

Meanwhile At Jungkook's   
"You did what?!" Seokjin busted open Jungkook's bedroom door to see Jungkook sitting in his desk chair with his elbows rested on his knees and his hands cupping his face, while Namjoon was standing in front of the younger with his hands shoved in his pockets. Seokjin had barged in after 'overhearing' that the youngest had snuck his number into some random guys phone, even though to Jungkook Jimin wasn't some random guy. Jimin had successfully made Jungkook's chest flutter, heart skip a few beats, and butterflies swarm in his stomach. This was a big deal for the younger because it's almost impossible to get him to feel that way, but here came Jimin and he successfully made Jungkook feel it all without even trying. To Jungkook Jimin was something special.

"Mama Jin calm down, it's not like he's a creep or anything." Jungkook had decided to start calling Seokjin mama jin back when he was fifteen because the older always babied him and acted more like a mother then his own ever did.

"Don't you tell me to calm down little one." Calling Jungkook little one was always Seokjin's retaliation for being called mom. "How do you know he's not a creep, you barely know him, and besides you just got out of a two year abusive relationship three months ago." Seokjin was livid at this point, his whole face and neck turning red as he scolded the younger.

"Jinnie baby stop. Jungkook is a grown man he can make his own decisions." Namjoon walked behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the older's waist, giving him a back hug, and a few small kisses to the crown of his head.

"Man yes, grown I don't think so." Seokjin dead panned as he glared, unapprovingly, at Jungkook. Anytime Jungkook did anything remotely adult like Seokjin gave this same reaction, it's like the older wanted him to grow up but didn't at the same time, it left the younger very confused.

"Whether you like it or not Jungkook is not the same kid he was when he was fourteen. He has matured and he's grown up now, you can't keep babying him." Namjoon spoke in a calm tone so he wouldn't upset his lover, but of course that didn't work and now Seokjin looked like he was ready to rip both of their heads off. Jungkook always felt bad because Namjoon always tried to defend the younger and calm his boyfriend down, but it never seemed to work and Namjoon ended up getting yelled at.

"You're right, he's taller now." Seokjin gave Jungkook another displeased look before breaking out of Namjoon's hold and walked towards the door. "I'm going to make dinner now." Seokjin said before exiting the room, leaving the door wide open and mumbling, "grown man my ass he can't even cook his own dinner," just loud enough for the other two to hear him.

"Well that went good." Jungkook said, puffing out his cheeks and slouching down in his chair. He looked up a Namjoon with big doe like eyes and the older just sighed, he knew Jungkook wanted him to fix it for him but Namjoon knew he couldn't baby and protect Jungkook anymore either.

"You know he means well, he's just worried about you." Namjoon walked over to Jungkook and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He's basically taken care of you since you were fourteen, he's always gonna see you as that shy little kid no matter how old you get. Now you need to fix this yourself, show him how mature you are." Namjoon gave a stern look to the younger and Jungkook knew he wasn't going to get out of this.

"I know I just wish he didn't have to freak out so bad." Jungkook took a deep breath before getting out of his chair and leaving his bedroom. He continued to walk to the kitchen where he saw Seokjin standing in front of the stove with his favorite apron on. "Jin I'm sorry." Jungkook spoke but the older stayed silent, keeping his attention on the stove. "Look I know you mean well and you just want to protect me but sometimes you need to let me do stupid things, it's the only way I'll learn." Seokjin finally turned away from the stove to face the younger, features changed from anger to caring.

"Do you think he's a good guy? Do you think you might actually really like him?" Seokjin asked as he approached the younger and wrapped him into a tight hug. Sometimes Jungkook swore the older was mildly bipolar but he loved him anyway.

"Yes I do. He made me feel things that I thought was impossible for me to feel. I had butterflies in my stomach." Seokjin pulled away from the hug, holding Jungkook at arms length, and gave him a shocked expression.

"Okay so this is more serious then I thought." Jungkook just let out a sigh as he nodded to the older. "Well has he texted you yet?" Seokjin asked with bright eyes and finally wearing a smile on his face.

"Not yet but it's only been a few hours. He probably hasn't even noticed that my number is in his phone yet." Jungkook just stood there for a minute staring at Seokjin, but then his eyes began to widen. "Or maybe he has noticed and thinks I'm fucking creepy for putting my number in his phone. Oh god Jin I'm so stupid! What do I do?" Jungkook was now completely shook.

"Jungkook calm down I'm sure he doesn't think you're a creep and you are not stupid. Like you said he probably hasn't even noticed that your number is in there yet. Just give it some time." Seokjin now had Jungkook back in his embrace, rubbing circles into the younger's back. "Now go relax and I'll let you know when dinner is done, okay?" Jungkook only nodded before shuffling away, back to his bedroom. No matter how old he got Jungkook knew he would always listen to his mama Jin.

Jungkook laid on his bed playing Overwatch on his PS4 when his phone suddenly pinged with a new text message alert. The boy jumped up so fast that he didn't even realize his foot had gotten caught in the charger cord for his controller. He didn't notice until he went crashing down and met the floor. "Damn you got it bad. That was just Seokjin saying dinner was done." Namjoon laughed as he stood in the younger's doorway and witnessed the whole thing.

"Oh bite me." Jungkook sourly replied with a glare as he untangled his foot, grabbed his phone and exited his bedroom. The night ended in silence with Jungkook playing Overwatch.

A few days later Jungkook was skating home from his shift at the tattoo shop when he stopped right in front of Ragerz. Jungkook stopped his board and peered into the window to see Jimin along with three other boys that came into the tattoo shop with him. At first seeing the older boy's smile made Jungkook smile, but the longer he stood there the more he wanted that smile to be caused by him. The more he wanted Jimin to hang out with him, and laugh with him, and be with him. Jungkook's attention was turned to the blonde haired boy, that Jungkook mistook for Jimin's boyfriend. The blonde boy walked behind Jimin, wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, picked him up and started twirling them around. Jungkook's tongue started poking at the inside of his cheek as a possessive feeling took over him, the younger was aware that he did this when he became jealous but he couldn't stop it, it just happened. All Jungkook wanted to do was run in there, grab Jimin and kiss him, but instead he got back on his skateboard and went home.

"Jungkook-ah are you okay? You're not sick, are you?" Seokjin asked once Jungkook entered the apartment. The older's motherly instincts coming out as he ran up to the younger and placed his hand on the boy's forehead.

"I'm not sick, just tired." The younger responded while plopping down on the couch next to Namjoon, who was staring at the television screen.

"Well how many tattoos did you do today?" Namjoon asked, still flipping through channels on the television.

"I did about eighteen tattoos and thirteen piercings." Jungkook began to count his tip money from the day, not even realizing that he still looked pissed off. 

"That's it? Talk about a slow day, no wonder you look so pissed." Namjoon finally removed his attention from the television and to the younger.

"I'm not mad about work, it was an easy day, plus everyone tipped better then usual." Seokjin and Namjoon exchanged worried glances, as Jungkook continued to count his tips.

"You haven't heard anything from that guy have you." Seokjin stated in a sympathetic tone, taking a seat on the other side of Jungkook, and patting the younger's knee.

"No but it's whatever. He's just some guy I tattooed, nothing else. I'm gonna go shower, I'll be out before dinner." Jungkook removed himself from in between the two older boys and walked into the bathroom, letting his music blare through his tiny speaker and the warm water relax him. 

After his shower Jungkook went straight to his bedroom, not even bothering to say a word to the other boys. Once he got dressed he grabbed his phone and laid down on his bed. He found himself scrolling through Instagram, looking at a bunch of different slutty girls all doing the same pose, Jungkook found himself getting bored so he decided to search Park Jimin. The first page to pop up was named Skater Mochi so naturally Jungkook clicked on it and there it was, a page filled with Jimin. Jungkook didn't follow the page, but just scrolled through the pictures and he noticed two things, 1) Jimin liked to dye his hair, a lot, and 2) Jimin was very photogenic. 

Jungkook continued to scroll through Jimin's pictures when his phone pinged with a text from Seokjin, letting him know that dinner was ready. Jungkook decided to ignore the text, not feeling very hungry anymore, and continue sulking over Jimin and how badly he wanted him, it was like having a crush on a damn celebrity. 

"Jungkook-ah?" There was a knock on his door but he just ignored it, 'Maybe if I don't answer he'll think I fell asleep', Jungkook thought to himself, but then his bedroom door opened, 'Damn' . "Jungkook dinner is ready, why don't you come eat?" Seokjin said in his calming motherly voice as Namjoon stood behind him, peering into the room at the younger.

"I'm not hungry." Jungkook replied, eyes not leaving his phone even for a second. His facial expression resembled death as his cold features turned to stone.

"But you need..." Seokjin began to speak, still in his calm tone but with a hint of worry in it.

"I said I'm not hungry." Jungkook snapped back cutting Seokjin off, finally turning his attention away from his phone.

"Hey no need for the attitude, we're just worried about you." Namjoon had pulled Seokjin behind him and was now standing in Jungkook's doorway.

"I'm sorry, I really appreciate you both but could I please just be left alone?" Jungkook looked towards his roommates as they both nodded and left his room, shutting the door behind them.

Days continued to pass until it turned to weeks passing and Jungkook still never heard from Jimin. Jungkook began to feel his will and hope diminish, he knew Jimin was busy owning his own skate shop and all but he still felt hurt. Jungkook's mood and actions changed, when he wasn't at work he was cooped up in his bedroom, barely eating or speaking to his roommates. When he was at work he didn't have the same drive or passion that he once did. Jungkook was more upset about not hearing from this guy he barely knew, then he was about his two year long relationship ending. 

Jungkook found himself stalking Jimin's Instagram page more and more every day, being extra cautious not to like any of his pictures, because Jimin has over a thousand posts, which Jungkook had seen all of them at least five times. It had now been a little over a month since Jungkook had met Jimin and things had only gotten worse for the younger. He was scrolling through the older's Instagram page, for what felt like the millionth time, when he stopped at his favorite picture, somewhere in the five hundreds. It was such a simple picture of Jimin sitting on the edge of the local skate parks bowl, with his legs dangling and wearing light blue ripped up skinny jeans and an all black tank top showing off his muscular arms, but that's not why the younger loved it so much. It was the smile on the older's face that got Jungkook's blood flowing, Jimin's smile was the sunshine that brightened the younger's day. Jungkook scrolled down to the next picture, which was a selca of Jimin pouting and god did Jungkook want those soft pillowy lips on his. 

All at once every single thing Jungkook felt about the older came rushing to his mind and all he could focus on was Jimin. Jimin's hair, Jimin's smile, Jimin's eyes, Jimin Jimin Jimin. Jungkook couldn't take it anymore, his blood boiled in his veins. He threw his phone across the room and flailed his body around on his bed while screaming, "How? How did you get to me like this?" 

Seokjin and Namjoon were cuddled up on the couch when they heard the screams and in an instant both boys were at the youngers bedroom door. Namjoon went to knock but Seokjin didn't have the patience and slammed the door open. They saw Jungkook laying on his stomach with his face shoved in a pillow, and breathing heavily. "Jimin?" Namjoon asked as the younger let out a sigh and nodded his head into the pillow.

"Alright that's it." Seokjin chimed in, which made Jungkook remove his face from the pillow and look at the older. "Get up, get showered, and get changed we are going out." Seokjin wore a serious expression as he held his hands on his waist.

"But mama Jin I just wanna stay in bed." Jungkook whined, hoping that the older would leave it at that, but with it being Seokjin that didn't happen.

"I don't care what you want little one, this is what you need. Now get your ass out of bed and in the shower." Seokjin wagged his finger at Jungkook as the younger puffed out his cheeks and left his bed. Jungkook knew there was no sense in fighting Seokjin on this, it was better to just accept defeat and obey.

"Damn baby, where did that come from?" Namjoon grabbed the other by the waist, pulling him in and leaving a gentle kiss to his lips. The older giggled into the kiss and then they heard a loud gagging noise coming from the bathroom. "Oh shut up and shower!" Namjoon yelled back, and then the bathroom door shut.

"It's been over a month since he met this guy and obviously something really sparked for him, so I'm gonna do something about it since the little brat won't." Seokjin gave Namjoon a confident look as the older headed to the living room, grabbing Jungkook's skateboard on the way, and into their shared bedroom.

"What are you planning Jinnie?" Namjoon followed Seokjin into the bedroom and only received a smirk from the older. Next thing Namjoon knew Seokjin had flipped Jungkook's skateboard over on the ground and jumped on it, leaving a small crack through the board. "That's just wrong." Namjoon's eyes were wide not fully aware of why the older was doing this.

"Okay I'm out of bed, showered, and I put clothes on. Can we get this over with now." Jungkook stated, pouting as he left the comfort of his bedroom, for the second time today, and walked out to the living room. "Really guys? I'm going back to bed." Jungkook huffed out when he arrived in the living room to see Seokjin seated in Namjoon's lap, swapping spit. 

"Wait Jungkook come on, we won't do it anymore today I promise." Seokjin had jumped off his boyfriends lap and ran after Jungkook, grabbing the younger's wrist before he could reach the bedroom door. Jungkook sighed, throwing his head back and allowing Seokjin to drag him back into the living room.

Finally the three boys grabbed their boards and headed for the door, stomachs growling in hunger. "Well looks like first stop is for food." Namjoon laughed placing a hand over his stomach as the two others partook in his laughter.

The three boys skated two blocks over to Jungkook's favorite burger shack, hoping it would bring the younger out of his funk, at least a little bit. Jungkook stayed silent the whole time, except when ordering his food, and his hyungs were concerned but decided not to say anything because this was the first time Jungkook ate a full meal in weeks and they didn't want to trigger the younger. They knew from experience that sometimes it best just to let the younger be silent and talk once he felt ready to.

"I swear they have the best burgers, and these fries.... ugh!" Jungkook exclaimed as he finished his food and slurped on his milkshake. His hyungs just looked at him with smiles knowing that Jungkook was feeling better then before, not much better but hey something is better then nothing.

"Can I get you boys anything else?" The waiter approached their table, leaning in and getting extra close to Jungkook, and not paying any attention to the other two boys at the table. Jungkook looked up at the guy, removing his lips from his straw and letting the liquid fill his puffed out cheeks before swallowing. 

"Actually yeah..." Jungkook paused for a moment, noticing that the boy's face had lightened up with hope and excitement. "Could we get some more fries.... Yugyeom." Jungkook read the boy's name tag while giving a small smile, totally innocent. The waiters expression dropped as he turned and walked away from the table.

"Jungkook-ah!" Seokjin scolded the younger as he gave him a swift kick to the shin under the table.

"AH! What I'm sorry I'm still hungry. You can have some if you want, they are really good fries." Jungkook rubbed at his stinging shin while receiving an even more displeased looked from the older. "What did you want your own fries?" Jungkook gave the older an innocent and confused look.

"Oh Jungkook-ah will you forget about the damn fries!" Jungkook's eyes widened at his hyungs sudden outburst. The younger then quickly pulled his hands to his chest, over his heart, in his fake heart attack motion. His hyungs just laughed while shaking their heads at the younger. "Seriously Jungkook that waiter has a thing for you." Jungkook's eyes widened again, seriously that boy could be so clueless sometimes, and Yugyeom came by with his order of fries.

"No no no I've learned my lesson on giving guys that I've just met my number. Besides I still can't get Jimin off my mind, I know it's been over a month but I just can't stop thinking about him." Jungkook sighed as he began stuffing his face with fries. "If only I could just see him again." Suddenly Jungkook stopped eating and pushed the plate of fries over to Seokjin. "Here you can have these I'm not hungry anymore, and here's my part of the bill I'm going outside to have a smoke." Jungkook threw the money on the table and left the restaurant, leaving his two hyungs behind.

"Poor boy's got it bad. Let's get out of here, try to get his mind off of it." Namjoon said as he pulled out money to cover the remainder of the bill, leaving it in the table, and walked outside with Seokjin.

"Fuck!" Once they got outside they heard Jungkook cursing from the side of the building, so naturally they ran over.

"Jungkook what's wrong?" Seokjin's motherly side came out as they ran around the corner to see Jungkook crouched down with his hands over his face.

"I broke my fucking skateboard in half. You know this is just fucking great, this is exactly how I wanted this day to go! I knew I should have never left my bed." Jungkook grabbed the two pieces of his skateboard, giving a sigh and walking to his hyungs.

"Well looks like we're making a special stop." Seokjin grabbed the board out of the younger's hands and gave a smirk as he began walking away. Jungkook looked confused, not quite sure what was happening as Namjoon just grinned, finally realizing what his boyfriend's plan was.

The two boys followed the older three blocks over and found themselves standing in front of the one shop Jungkook never thought he would go in. "Oh no I'm not going in there. I thought the point of today was to make me feel better, not worse." Jungkook pouted, like the big baby he is, only to get a laugh from his two hyungs.

"Oh stop your whining, you need a new board and who knows maybe you can talk to Jimin and see what's up." Namjoon supportively patted the younger's shoulder in an attempt to help, but failed.

"You know I really don't need a board that bad, I can just walk to work and stuff." That remark earned Jungkook a not so gentle smack to the back of his head. "AH! What the hell man." Jungkook turned around, holding the back of his head, to face a very stern faced Seokjin.

"Stop being a stubborn little brat and get your ass inside. You are constantly moping over this boy and now that you have a legitimate reason to go to his shop you're just gonna chicken out. Hell no I thought I raised you better then this Jungkook, when you want something this bad you work for it until you get it you don't just give up." Seokjin's whole neck and face had turned a bright red from his heated lecture. Jungkook and Namjoon looked at him with utterly shook expressions.

"Seokjin you're not my real mom you didn't actually..... okay sorry, sorry mama Jin you did raise me better." Jungkook's tone changed as Seokjin gave him a death glare, and from experience Jungkook knows not to piss off his hyung. "Alright fine you win, I'll go inside." Jungkook threw his hands up in defeat and followed Namjoon inside, with Seokjin right on his heels, making sure the younger didn't make a run for it.

Upon walking in Jungkook was immediately amazed by the store, literally it was a skaters dream shop. Jungkook couldn't believe that this whole store was owned and managed by a twenty-two and twenty-three year old. Jungkook stood in the entryway for a few minutes, his eyes lite up like a child's on Christmas morning. 

"So what do you think? Didn't we tell you this place was awesome. Now I gotta get some shoes." Namjoon said as he passed in front of the younger to make his way to the skate shoes. Seokjin and Jungkook followed because if they were being honest with themselves they were all in desperate need of new shoes. Jungkook hadn't gotten a new pair since the previous summer and they were ready to fall apart. Just as Jungkook picked up a pair of maroon vans he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him.

"Welcome to Ragerz can I help you three with anything?" The voice was a little high pitched but firm and manly at the same time. Jungkook could never forget that voice, in fact he could never stop thinking about that voice. 

Jungkook turned around to face the owner of the voice and became shook. 'Oh fuck!' Was the only thing Jungkook could think.


	3. So We Meet Again

Jungkook quickly realized that he was no where near mentally prepared for this moment as he stared down at a face he hadn't seen in over a month, and Instagram didn't count. To say that the younger's expression was beyond shook would have been an understatement, as his eyes widened further and further, mouth going slightly agape. The younger had to mentally fight himself from running out of the shop and away from everything.

"Jungkook? Is that you?" The small voice spoke, while running his small chubby fingers through soft fluffy orange hair. Jungkook felt his heartbeat begin to pick up, as his brain went frantic trying to muster up the courage to talk to the older.

"J-Jimin?" Despite all his mental preparation Jungkook still stuttered, he had hoped Jimin didn't notice but of course he did. Jungkook was still in shock, but it wasn't because Jimin was there, it was his shop after all, no it was because of how different Jimin looked. The smallers hair was now orange and he was wearing round thin framed glasses, that Jungkook didn't even know the boy owned. 

"Hi." Jimin giggled a little, still at the fact that Jungkook was so nervous and flustered around him. "So what brings you in today?" Jimin gave the younger that precious smile that Jungkook likes to call his sunshine, and man was Jungkook losing his shit now.

"I....umm...I....ahh." Jungkook was choking on every word, not being able to get anything out, as he nervously played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Dumb dumb here broke his board in half." Namjoon stepped in, giving a laugh and a supportive pat to the younger's shoulder.

"Shit that sucks. Come with me and we can set you up with a new one." Jimin grabbed the younger's hand and pulled him to the counter at the back of the store. Jungkook froze up a little at the contact and if Jimin wasn't pulling him along Jungkook knew for sure he would have just stood there, looking stupid.

"So what type of board are you looking for?" Jimin asked once they reached the counter and the older walked to stand on the opposite side of it. He gave Jungkook his precious smile again and Jungkook swore that smile was going to be the death of him.

"You wouldn't happen to have the same board I had before, would you?" Jungkook had to stare down at his feet in order to get his sentences out clearly. Jimin noticed giving a little giggle at the younger's actions. 

"Actually I just got some in today. They're in boxes in the back so it'll take me a second. What size are you, 8.75?" Jungkook nodded, still staring down at his feet, and Jimin disappeared into the back room. Once the older was gone Jungkook finally looked up, evening out his breathing.

"Hey well if it isn't bunny teeth." Jungkook turned around to see the same guy that he had mistaken for Jimin's boyfriend approaching him. 

"Bunny teeth?" Jungkook questioned, raising an eyebrow slightly, wondering if the boy was talking to him. Part of him knew the blonde was talking to him but he was wondering where bunny teeth came from.

"Yeah that's what Jimin calls you. Oh I'm Yoongi by the way." Yoongi gave a smirk and was about to say something else but Jungkook opened his mouth, cutting the older off.

"He talks about me?" Jungkook wore his signature shook expression. He hadn't meant to say it but apparently his brain didn't get that memo.

"Yeah dude, like all the fucking time. He's been moping around for weeks now." Yoongi gave an exasperated sigh as he patted the younger on his shoulder, before heading to the back room where Jimin still was.

After a few more agonizing minutes the two boys emerged from the back. Yoongi with another smirk on his face and Jimin slightly annoyed. Jimin stopped at the counter, gently setting the board down on the glass, as Yoongi walked by giving the younger a knowing glance. 

"Here we are, a fresh black and red baker board. Just give me a few minutes to put on the grip tape and then we can transfer your trucks and wheels." Jimin spoke, pulling Jungkook's confused attention away from Yoongi and back to the smaller.

"Cool, I'm gonna go pick out some shoes I'll be right back." Jungkook really just needed to talk to Namjoon and Seokjin and hoping that they could help calm his nerves. Jimin of course just had to give him that smile again as Jungkook turned away. The younger grabbed his chest because his heart was beating too fast for his liking and his legs were beginning to tremble.

Jimin was too focused on Jungkook's board to realize that Yoongi was approaching him, that is until the older shouted at him. "Just do it!" The voice startled Jimin and he jerked his head up to see Yoongi giving him a shit eating grin before the older disappeared into the back room. Jimin just shook his head giving a little giggle, really his hyung was too much sometimes.

Jimin was about half way finished with the grip tape when Jungkook came back to the counter, finally having his confidence up to approach Jimin again. "I'm almost finished, just give me a few more minutes." Jimin peered up at the younger through his orange bangs.

"No worries, take your time. I have absolutely nothing to do today." Jungkook was staring at the older, finally being able to look at him when he spoke, and fidgeted with his hair.

"Oh really? Well I'm actually going to take my lunch break when I finish your board. Would you care to join me?" Jungkook nodded, even though he had just eaten, but he was not about to say no to hanging out with Jimin. "Cool I'll take you to my favorite restaurant." Jimin looked up, giving Jungkook that sunshine smile again, his orange hair falling over his face as he tilted his head to look at Jungkook.

There was silence for a moment which Jimin found comfortable but Jungkook was trying to find something, anything to say, thinking that Jimin would find him boring or weird if he didn't. "I'm gonna go let my friends know so they don't have to wait around for me." Jungkook broke the silence as Jimin gave him a small nod.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go out to lunch with Jimin when he finishes my board, so you guys don't have to wait around for me." Jungkook spoke as he approached his friends, who turned around to reveal their wide, ear to ear grins. 

"Aren't you happy I made you get your lazy ass out of bed to come with us today?" Seokjin said, patting the younger on the shoulder.

"Yes thank you." Jungkook gave the older a sincere smile before speaking again. "I should be home in about an hour or so, so don't be doing no nasty when I get there." Jungkook pointed a finger back and forth between Namjoon and Seokjin, before giving a light chuckle.

"Oh really, and how many times have we come home to you masterbating in your room with the door wide open, and let me just say you are not exactly quiet." Seokjin retaliated as Jungkook frantically looked around making sure no one, a.k.a Jimin, heard him. "Now go it looks like Jimin is finished with your board." Seokjin gestured towards the counter, where Jimin was, and Jungkook looked back to see Jimin smiling and gesturing towards the skateboard.

Jungkook left his two friends and walked back to Jimin, with a smile on his face. "All done, you are now no longer skateboardless." Jimin handed the board over to the younger, still smiling. Jungkook made a mental note of how the older was literally always smiling.

"How much do I owe you?" Jungkook asked, setting the board down on the ground and his shoes on the counter to retrieve his wallet.

"Just forty five for the shoes, the board is on me." Jimin gave another deadly smile as Jungkook looked at him confused and ready to protest, insisting that he pay for his board. "Don't give me that look and don't try to change my mind, I insist." 

"Fine but I'm paying for lunch." Jungkook spoke boldly, and Jimin giggled bringing one hand over his mouth as his body lightly shook. Jungkook pulled out forty five dollars, handing it over to Jimin who put it into the cash register, and bagged Jungkook's shoes.

"I just gotta let Yoongi know I'm heading out, give me two seconds." Jungkook nodded and Jimin disappeared into the back room again.

"Hey Yoongi I'm going to lunch now, you want anything?" Jimin shouted as he saw Yoongi on the other side of the back room, going through boxes and pulling out new merchandise to stock the shop. 

"Yeah, I want you to take the rest of the day off and hang out with bunny teeth." Yoongi stated, approaching Jimin, with his hands full of new apparel they had gotten in. 

"But hyung I can't leave you here alone all day, and how many times do I have to tell you, his name is Jungkook." Jimin protested with a sigh, but knew that Yoongi wouldn't let him stay, even if he had to carry the younger out of the store.

"I'll be fine, it's a slow day and if I have to I call Tae.... no, no I won't call Taehyung, I'll call Hoseok." Yoongi quickly corrected himself, remembering how last time Taehyung tried to help at the shop and ended up knocking all of the skateboards off of the wall. There was at least fifty of them. This was the main reason Taehyung got put on paperwork and expense report duty, the younger was no longer trusted in the shop.

"Fine but if you need me you better call me." Jimin wagged a finger at his hyung while walking out of the back room. "Oh and if anything happens to my precious shop I will cut your head off, and I don't mean the one connected to your shoulders." Jimin threatened from the doorway while Yoongi gave a painful expression and covered his crotch with his, still full, arms.

"It's my shop too." Yoongi mumbled as Jimin left the back room and returned to where he left Jungkook standing by the counter.

"So lunch?" Jungkook gave a smile, as Jimin walked up to him with a little extra bounce to his step.

"Lunch." Jimin nodded, his smile getting wider and wider, which Jungkook didn't think was possible. "The place is only a few blocks away so we can test out your new board." Jungkook nodded, but then remembered his injured leg from when he broke his board.

"Hey Jimin, you wouldn't happen to have a bathroom here, would you? I may have cut up my leg and I kind of want to get it cleaned before it gets infected or something." Jungkook gestured down to his knee that was wrapped in a blood soaked bandana.

"Shit kookie what did you do?" Jimin looked down to the younger's knee then back to his face, his eyes unnaturally wide and his facial expression frantic. "Come here." Jimin grabbed Jungkook's hand, pulling him into the back room where they were greeted by a confused Yoongi, going through more boxes.

"I thought you two were going out for lunch?" Yoongi asked staring at the two boys, only for a second before returning to the endless stacks of boxes. 

"We were but Jungkook has a cut up knee so I'm going to take care of that first." Jimin informed the older, who decided to grab a few boxes and carried them out to the shop floor, leaving the two boys alone. "I'm gonna go get the first aid kit, just sit here." Jungkook nodded but he was only thinking about the little pet name Jimin had used. 'First bunny teeth, now kookie?' Jungkook thought to himself as Jimin was gone.

"So kookie?" Jungkook questioned, raising an eyebrow, as Jimin sat down on the floor in front of him.

"I'm sorry Jungkook it just came out, I shouldn't have said that." Jimin blushed a little, covering his face with one hand, in an attempt to hide the light pink color. "Now just let me find the gloves and we can get started." Jimin ran back to the employee bathroom on the other side of the back room, before returning a few moments later.

"Jimin you can call me kookie, I don't mind." Jungkook looked down at the older, who was putting on a pair of gloves that were obviously more Yoongi's size, but Jungkook thought it was cute.

"Okay." Jimin's blush had only gotten darker but this time he didn't try to cover it, wearing it proudly. "I'm gonna remove the bandana now." Jungkook nodded and then let out a little hiss as the fabric was pulled away, and the cool air hit his cut. "Sorry, I'm sorry kookie." Jimin apologized but Jungkook just patted the older's head, his knee still stinging a little. "Man that's a lot of blood, you man need new pants after this." Jimin giggled, as he began putting some rubbing alcohol on a paper towel. "Sorry my first aid kit is kind of bare so this will have to work." Jimin spoke calmly as he pressed the paper towel to the younger's knee. Jungkook wasn't expecting that bad of a sting and he flinched forward, almost head butting Jimin. "Kookie I'm so sorry please try to relax I'll be quick I promise." Jimin grabbed Jungkook's thigh with his free hand, gently massaging it and successfully calming down the younger. "Now I'm gonna have to wrap it, so I need you to pull down your jeans." Jimin's face was blood red, speaking quietly and a little embarrassed.

"Okay but what if Yoongi walks back here, it won't exactly look as innocent as it is." Jungkook was now blushing as well, beginning to unbutton his jeans.

"Yoongi doesn't plan on coming back in here until we leave. That's why he took so many boxes out there with him." Jimin stated, making Jungkook feel better, so he pulled down his jeans to rest at his ankles. "Why is it, when we are together, someone ends up with their pants pulled down?" Jimin joked, laughing as he began to wrap up Jungkook's knee. The older hadn't noticed the crimson red brushing over the younger's cheeks, courtesy of the not so innocent images now filling his mind.

"All done." Jimin exclaimed, standing up so Jungkook could pull his jeans back up and rebutton them. The boys grabbed their skateboards and walked out of the shop, giving Yoongi a good bye wave as they did.

Jungkook followed Jimin as he skated back in the direction that Jungkook came from with Seokjin and Namjoon about an hour ago. The boys passed a few different restaurants, all serving very different types of food before Jimin stopped suddenly, Jungkook had almost ran into him only stopping inches behind the older. "Here we are." Jimin gave a satisfied smile as he looked up towards the restaurant. Jungkook also looked up to see the 60's diner themed burger shack, the one that he was literally just at with his roommates.

"This is your favorite restaurant?" Jungkook stared in shock, he was now very hungry.

"I know it's nothing special but trust me the food is amazing." Jimin gave a shy smile while looking down towards his feet, not even realizing that the younger was looking at him with a smile.

"I know this is my favorite restaurant. I love their fries." Jimin looked up at the younger, finally meeting his gaze, and giving a bright smile. "Shall we go in?" Jungkook said as he walked to the door and opened it, gesturing for Jimin to walk in first. 

"Why thank you." Jimin giggled covering his face again, and that sound was like heaven to Jungkook. The boys were seated in a booth, sitting across from each other and sharing shy smiles, yeah they weren't too great on the whole conversation thing. 

"So you changed your hair?" Jungkook broke the silence, attempting a conversation. "And glasses?" Jungkook raised an eyebrow towards the older, in a questioning look.

"Not really, after the red this is kind of just what it faded to, and yes I wear glasses but usually I have my contacts in. You just caught me on a bad day." Jungkook could see the faint rose color brushing over the older's cheeks. Honestly if Jimin looked like this on a bad day Jungkook would never stop looking at him.

"Wish I looked that good on a bad day." Jungkook muttered peeking up, through his bangs, at the older to see his rosey cheeks turn a crimson red. It looked like Jimin was going to say something but was interrupted by their waiter, and, of course, out of all the waiters there they had to get Yugyeom. Jungkook sighed, sinking down into the booth, he really did not want to deal with an overly flirty waiter.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Yugyeom asked, again being overly flirty and getting too close for comfort, but this time it wasn't Jungkook he was going after, it was Jimin. Jungkook looked over at the two and Jimin smiled, but Jungkook saw the older shifting over, uncomfortably, in the booth trying to put some distance between himself and the waiter. Jungkook began to see red, jealousy bubbling up in his gut, Jungkook knew Jimin wasn't his but the younger didn't care, no one should be treated like the older was. Jungkook's eyebrows furrowed and a little growl escaped the back of his throat. The younger noticed Jimin's hand resting on the table and Jungkook grabbed it tightly but didn't interlock their fingers.

"Yeah how about a milkshake." Jungkook's voice was harsh as he glared at the waiter, not noticing Jimin's blush and tiny smile. Jimin loved the possessiveness of the younger and decided to intertwine their fingers, earning him a smile from Jungkook.

"What flavors?" Yugyeom asked with a slight sigh, but continued flirting with Jimin, not getting the hint and pissing Jungkook off even more. It's one thing to flirt with Jungkook when he's there with his roommates but to flirt with Jimin right in front of him was crossing the line.

"Strawberry for me and..." Jungkook gestured towards Jimin, who looked at Jungkook with an evil smirk before speaking.

"Sounds yummy." Jimin turned his attention to Yugyeom, making his smirk turn into an innocent smile. "One strawberry milkshake, with two straws." Jimin winked to Jungkook and Yugyeom finally got the hint and walked away from their table.

Jungkook began getting nervous again and started sliding his hand away from Jimin's, but the older held on, smiling towards the younger and making him blush. Jungkook quickly realized that he will never not blush around the older. For lack of having anything to say, Jungkook decided to play with the older's fingers, he loved how Jimin's short chubby fingers looked laced with his long slender ones, and he loved the feeling even more. Jungkook looked up to see Jimin staring at him with admiration, and they locked eyes, Jungkook swore that in that moment everything was perfect. That is until Yugyeom came back to their table with their milkshake and took their orders. The waiter had a slightly pissed off look, which made the two boys chuckle.

"So how have you been?" Jungkook looked up to see Jimin staring at him with caring eyes and a straw resting between his teeth.

"I've been good." Jungkook lied but he wasn't about to tell Jimin that he had been moping and sulking over him, that would just be weird. "Just working a lot and resting at home. This is actually my first day off in two weeks. Someone got fired from the shop and me and my roommates had to pick up the slack." Jungkook sighed tiredly, thinking back to how many tattoos he had to do in the past two weeks, and how bad it made his hand cramp up.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry to keep you out on your only day off." Jimin's smile dropped from his features as his head fell down and he was staring at the table, not once releasing his grip from Jungkook's hand.

"Hey" Jungkook spoke, making the older return his gaze to meet Jungkook's. the younger smiled gently, smoothing his thumb over Jimin's knuckle. "I would much rather be here with you then sitting at home with my two roommates, that like sucking face when I walk into the room." Jungkook shuddered at the image now in his head as Jimin giggled, covering his face with his hand that wasn't clasped with Jungkook's.

"Well I'm glad I could save you from their saliva." Both boys were now laughing, and Yugyeom approached their table again, slamming their plates of food down in front of them without saying a word. "You think we should be worried if he spit in our food?" Jungkook let his full laugh out, choking on his fry, he hadn't expected Jimin to say something like that.

"Nah, he's too innocent, that's more something I would do." Jimin let out another soft giggle as he released his hand from Jungkook's so they could properly eat their meal.

While the two were enjoying a nice quiet meal the bell to the front door rang, catching Jimin's attention the older looked past Jungkook to see Taehyung standing there, staring right at him. Taehyung pointed towards Jungkook mouthing the words, 'who is that?' Because the younger had his back facing Taehyung. Jimin just shook his head, placing a hand over his forehead.

"What's wrong Jimin?" Jungkook asked, noticing the older's gaze towards the door. The younger turned around to see Taehyung's wide eyes and frozen stature. 

"Bunny teeth?!" Taehyung shouted, successfully getting everyone's eyes on him. Taehyung ignored the stares, something told Jungkook that he was use to it, and glided towards the two's table.

"Why bunny teeth? First Yoongi called me that and now him." Jungkook asked Jimin, wanting to get to the bottom of all this bunny teeth business. "Yoongi said that's what you call me, but why?" Jungkook spoke again once he realized Jimin wasn't answering.

"Your two front teeth make you resemble a bunny, it's kind of cute." Jimin spoke quickly in a hushed whisper tone but Jungkook caught every word. Jungkook was now blushing, along with Jimin, as Taehyung reached their table.

"Hey Jimin." Taehyung teased, his voice taking a suggestive tone. Jungkook had his head resting on his arm, and his face buried in the table, not wanting anyone to see how fiercely he was blushing from Jimin's comment. 

"Hey Taehyung." Jimin's voice took an annoyed tone as he spoke to the younger, obviously not liking all the attention that was brought to their table. "What's up?" Jimin's voice took a lighter tone as Jungkook lifted his head from the table to once again meet Jimin's eyes.

"Yoongi texted Hoseok to bring him some food but Hobi is busy with some work stuff, that I don't particularly care enough to learn the details about, so he sent me." Taehyung gave a bright smile. Jungkook, being the genius he is, put two and two together to figure out that Hoseok was Taehyung's boyfriend, the one that had been acting all snuggly with him at the tattoo shop.

"Shouldn't you at least try to care what Hoseok does for a living?" Jimin sighed and Jungkook understood, if he had been dating Jimin the younger would want to know all about his work day. Honestly he already wanted to know about the older's work.

"I tried but I got bored, and then very confused." Taehyung looked off into the distance, obviously reliving that conversation in his head. "Anyway I gotta get Yoongi some food before he flips on me and Hoseok so I'll see you around." Taehyung began walking away from the table and to the front counter. "Or and it was nice to finally, kind of, talk to you bunny teeth." Taehyung turned around, giving Jungkook a smile that didn't come off totally innocent to Jungkook.

"Sorry about that, I promise I've told them plenty of times that your name is Jungkook, they just don't like to listen." Jimin gave a shy look as he returned to eating his meal.

"It's okay, it's not like I see them a lot anyway." Jungkook spoke, sadness taking over his mind and features. The younger honestly wouldn't mind seeing Yoongi and Taehyung often, even though there was something a little off about Taehyung, but if it meant being with Jimin more, Jungkook could handle it. "So what time do you have to be back at work?" Jungkook asked, quickly changing the subject because Jimin's smile had dropped from his face as well.

"Actually Yoongi said for me to take the rest of the day off. But if you don't want to hang out I can just go back to work." Jimin was playing with a fry that he had been holding onto for five minutes now, a frown slowly creeping across his face.

"No!" Jungkook quickly exclaimed, realizing how desperate he sounded and mentally cursing his self, but Jimin was giggling again so Jungkook went easy on himself. "I mean." Jungkook cleared his throat. "I want to spend the day with you Jimin." Jungkook grabbed the older's hand again, holding tightly as he gazed up into Jimin's eyes.

"Okay." Jimin had a calm casual response but his facial expression told otherwise. The small shy smile and light pink blush, along with Jimin biting his bottom lip occasionally completely gave away how happy he was. "So what would you like to do? I was hoping to hit the skate park for a couple hours, but if your knee is too sore we can do something else." 

"The skatepark sounds perfect." Jungkook smiled, pulling out his wallet and slapping the money on the table to cover the bill, not even leaving a tip because Yugyeom had really pissed him off. 

The two boys grabbed their boards and headed out of the restaurant, skating in the direction of the local skate park. They were surprised to find the park absolutely deserted, but took advantage, skating as reckless as they wanted. Jungkook was skating across the pavement, headphones in as he was trying to get a new trick down, as Jimin was skating down a ramp, also with his headphones in. The two ended up colliding and falling into a messy heap of limps on the pavement. Jungkook removed his headphones, laughing hysterically as he removed the older's headphones as well, who was as well laughing. 

"You know I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Jimin was still laughing but Jungkook had stopped, the word friendship hitting him hard and making him realize that he didn't want to be friends with Jimin. "What's wrong kookie? Is it your leg?" Jimin quickly sat up, noticing that he was laying on the younger's knee.

"No, no nothing's wrong, I'm okay." Jungkook lied but only because he didn't want to tell Jimin that he didn't want to be friends, but he actually wanted to be more then friends. "So what's next on the agenda, I don't think my knee can take anymore falls." Jungkook rubbed at his knee, he had fallen atleast twenty times while trying to get his trick down.

"Well we can go to my place so I can clean your knee up better, it looks like it needs a new wrap anyway." Jimin said, making Jungkook look down to see blood soaking through the bandage. He must have reopened it during one of his falls and didn't realize it.

"Sure and maybe clean up my elbow." Jungkook chuckled a little, lifting up his arm to show Jimin the scraped skin, that was bleeding as well.

"Jeon Jungkook what am I gonna do with you?" Jimin giggled his heavenly giggle and helped Jungkook to his feet, but not without noticing the slight limp in the younger's step. "Here let me help you, I don't live far from here." Jimin grabbed Jungkook's skateboard from his hands, and knelt down, motioning for the taller to hop on his back.

"Jimin I'm not going to make you carry me all the way to your apartment." Jungkook protested, trying to grab his skateboard from Jimin, who spun around out of the younger's reach. "Come on Jimin." Jungkook whined, chasing after the older, or more like hopping on one foot after the older.

"Jungkook I promise you I can carry you. You've seen my arms, or do I need to flex for you to help you remember." Jimin teased the younger, flexing his muscles and successfully making Jungkook stop hopping like the little bunny he was. "Now will you get on my back so we can clean you up?" Jimin laughed again, a little out of breath.

"Fine but if I'm too heavy for you, you better put me down. I don't want to hurt you." Jungkook slowly walked towards the older, limping worse now from trying to run on his injured leg.

"I think I can manage, I'm pretty sure I bench press more then you weigh." Jimin laughed as he bent down a little, letting the younger jump onto his back. Jimin wrapped his arms around Jungkook's thighs, holding one skateboard in each hand.

The walk really wasn't far, maybe ten-fifteen minutes, would've been less if Jimin wasn't walking so slow from the extra weight. Once they arrived Jimin wouldn't let Jungkook down as he walked up the two flights of stairs to the older's apartment, Jungkook maybe smelling his sweet vanilla scented hair each time his body lifted up. "Well there's my workout for today." Jimin laughed as he unlocked the door, still holding Jungkook on his back.

"Hey Jimin.....and bunny teeth?" Taehyung was playing a video game and didn't notice Jungkook until his character died and he looked towards the door. "Everything okay?" Taehyung now looked concerned, Jungkook mentally noted that maybe Taehyung wasn't always loud and obnoxious. 

"Jungkook hurt his leg earlier, and reopened it while we were at the skatepark. So I brought him back here to clean him up." Jimin's words came out a little breathy but he didn't set Jungkook down until he was in front of the couch and he gently placed the younger down on the soft cushions.

"Well I'm heading out, I'll be back in a couple hours." Taehyung announced, turning off his game and patting Jungkook on the knee, hard on his hurt knee.

"Aish!" Jungkook called out, hissing in pain and grabbing his knee with both hands. Jungkook mentally noted that maybe Taehyung was always annoying, his list of mental notes stacking higher and higher.

"Taehyung-ah! Will you just go do whatever you got to do, and please don't touch Jungkook." Jimin scolded the younger, making him look upset but exit the apartment, but not before turning to give Jungkook a quick apology. "I'm sorry kookie, I probably should of warned you, that's my self destructive friend Taehyung. Now pull down your jeans." Jimin casually said, walking back from the kitchen with a first aid kit, and Jungkook gave him a confused look. "Basically whatever he touches breaks. Like everytime he talks me into one of his brilliant plans I always get hurt." Jimin explained better as Jungkook unbuttoned his jeans, again, and slide them down to his ankles.

Jimin unwrapped the bloody bandage from Jungkook's knee, that was still stinging thanks to Taehyung. And began cleaning it with actually medicine, instead of just rubbing alcohol. The room was silent as Jungkook watched Jimin's face changing into a serious look as he concentrated on the task at hand. After cleaning it Jimin sprayed some disinfectant stuff on it and wrapped the younger's knee in a fresh clean bandage. "Now try not to get this one all bloody." Jimin laughed looking up at Jungkook. The older's laugh turned into his sunshine smile and man did Jungkook want to kiss him. "Now pull up your pants so I can clean up your arm." Jungkook did as the older told, Jimin moving from in front of him so the younger could stand.

Jimin sat on the couch, almost sitting on Jungkook's lap, and began wetting another cloth to clean Jungkook's arm. Jungkook saw how the older was struggling to get a good angle to clean his arm, so Jungkook, again being the genius that he was, grabbed Jimin by the waist and sat him back down in his lap, moving his arm across his chest so Jimin had easier access cleaning it. Jimin blushed a little but kept his concentrated stare on the younger's arm. After getting it clean Jimin bent impossibly far backwards in Jungkook's lap to reach the disinfectant spray and bandages that were still sitting on the ground. Jungkook's eyes widened further, giving a shook expression, at the older's incredible flexibility. Jimin lifted himself back up with no problems and came face to face with Jungkook. "You okay?" Jimin asked and Jungkook nodded his head like a damn bobble head. "I'm almost done I promise." Jimin gave a light smile, but Jungkook didn't mind, having the older in his lap just felt right. Jimin sprayed Jungkook's arm, making the younger turn his head so he didn't get any in his eyes, and then bandaged up his arm. "All patched up and good to go. You wanna watch a movie?" Jimin asked and Jungkook nodded again, still too eager.

Jimin went to get off of the younger's lap, but his foot just had to get caught under Jungkook's thigh, making the older almost fall to the floor. Jungkook grabbed him easily, pulling the older into his chest as he shook from fear. "It's okay, I've got you." Jungkook whispered into the smallers ear. Jimin looked up at Jungkook, removing his head from the younger's chest, and was very close to his face. Jungkook looked at the older's eyes before focusing in on his lips, the younger had thought, countless times, about feeling those soft pillowy lips against his own. Jungkook tested him limits and leaned forward, surprised that Jimin didn't lean away, but even more surprised that the older closed the gap, crashing his soft lips into Jungkook's. 

Jimin pulled away first, panting heavily as he stared at Jungkook who was wearing his shook expression. Jimin shared the younger's expression and yupp Jungkook was officially fucked.


	4. Just Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but I like how I ended it and I wasn't to sure what else to add. Hope you all enjoy and I promise in the next chapter things will be better!

After the incident at Jimin's apartment Jungkook ran out once the older left the room to use the bathroom. That was two weeks ago and Jungkook could not feel more horrible about it, he kissed Jimin and part of Jungkook felt like the older didn't want it, so he ran. He completely avoided any place Jimin might be, including the skate park and his favorite restaurant, Jungkook only went to work and stayed couped up in his apartment. The boys never exchanged numbers so Jungkook didn't have to worry about the older calling or texting him, and it made it easier for Jungkook to fight the urge of talking to Jimin.

Jungkook was at work today and was focused on a tattoo when Yoongi ran into his little room at the tattoo shop. Jungkook knew by the look on his face that the older was beyond pissed at him, probably wanted to punch Jungkook in the face and the younger couldn't blame him, he kissed Yoongi's best friend when Jimin didn't want it and now Yoongi was here to let him have it. 

"You little punk!" Yoongi was yelling, not very loud but loud enough to send shivers down Jungkook's spine. "How could you do that? We all thought you were different." Yoongi continued, lowering his voice a little but still sounding very stern.

"I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed him it was a mistake." Jungkook quietly apologized, glad that he had finished the customers tattoo so the poor boy could leave and not have to deal with any of this, Jungkook wished he could run away too. "I know he didn't want it but I couldn't stop myself. He does things to me and I just wanted to kiss him so bad, I actually still want him." Jungkook was taking the rubber bands off his gun to remove the needle, not noticing the shocked look on Yoongi's face.

"Are you fucking serious right now? You know I should really knock some sense into you but Jimin wouldn't like that." Jungkook looked up at the older slightly confused, okay maybe very confused, as he pulled off his black gloves. "Jimin likes you, you big idiot. I certainly don't understand why because your so freaking stupid and oblivious but he does, and Jimin does not like people easily. He's been hurt far too many times to just like someone he barely knows, but there's something about you that he likes and no one can change his mind, believe me I have tried." Yoongi was now grabbing the younger by the shoulders, shaking him a little bit.

"What? Jimin likes me? No, no there's no way. We barely now each other." Jungkook couldn't get himself to accept the fact that someone as perfect as Jimin could ever like a goofball like him, things like that just don't happen, maybe in a kdrama but not in his own life.

"Yes you doofus! Why do you think he gives you cute little nicknames, and was sulking over you for over a month and had been sulking again over you for the past two weeks. He thinks you don't like him because you decided to run away like a scared little puppy." Yoongi's voice took a lighter tone but Jungkook could tell that the older was still slightly pissed off. "So what are you gonna do to fix this because I'm not helping you." Yoongi looked at the younger, eyebrows raised in an expression that read, 'you better do something.' 

"I don't know if there's anything I can do. I highly doubt Jimin wants to see me at all right now, not after what I did." That response earned Jungkook a hard smack to the back of his head. Grabbing his now throbbing head Jungkook looked at the older knowing that what he said wasn't what Yoongi wanted to hear. "Okay, okay I'll think of something." 

"You better, my best friend is hurting because of you and don't think I won't kick your ass if you keep avoiding him." With that said Yoongi turned around and left Jungkook alone in his little room, where now, thanks to Yoongi, Jungkook could only focus on Jimin.

The next day Jungkook knew what he had to do, he had to fix things before they became even more fucked. He woke up earlier then usual, happy that he didn't have to work, and took a longer then usual shower. He dressed as nice as he could manage, black skinny jeans, black v-neck and a black leather jacket, what can he say he likes black. After making sure, for like the hundredth time, that his hair looked unintentionally messy and that he still smelled good, the younger left his apartment and headed for the nearest flower shop. Remembering that when they were hanging out Jimin had mentioned that he loved flowers and roses were his favorite, Jungkook bought a dozen.

Jungkook was, for once, very confident as he stood in front of Jimin's skate shop. Taking in a deep breath, with a smile still curving his lips, Jungkook stepped inside.

"Bunny teeth?" Yoongi was at the front of the store, picking up shirts that some punk kids decided to knock down. "Is this your plan?" Yoongi raised an eyebrow at the younger, looking him over before giving a tiny smirk.

"Yeah, I know it's not very original but I also know that Jimin likes simple things and loves roses, so this is all I got." Yoongi gave a slight nod of approval, impressed by how much Jungkook knew about Jimin just from the couple times they've seen each other. "And will you please call me Jungkook?" Jungkook pleaded, he hated the bunny teeth nickname, unless it was Jimin using it then the younger blushed.

"Umm...no. And I hate to tell you, Mr. Bunny teeth, but Jimin isn't here, he went to lunch about five minutes ago." Jungkook let out a sigh as he threw his head back and headed for the door, he knew exactly where Jimin was.

Jungkook was now standing outside of the 60's diner themed burger shack, smile still bright on his face, the only thing on his mind being Jimin. The younger flung the door open, eyes wide as he searched the small restaurant for the older. What Jungkook didn't expect was to see Jimin sitting at a booth smiling his sunshine smile to his waiter, Yugyeom. Jungkook watched for a quick moment as Jimin gave the waiter a small giggle, covering his mouth with one hand. Jungkook saw red as his vision began to blur with tears welling up in his eyes, Jimin should only smile at him like that, should only giggle that cutely around Jungkook, but he wasn't he was doing that with Yugyeom. Jungkook turned around, harshly forcing the door back open and darted out of the restaurant, tears already leaving the corners of his eyes. Jungkook threw the roses to the ground, giving a couple good stomps so they fell apart, and ran off, not even noticing once that Jimin saw him.

Jimin quickly tried to push Yugyeom away from him, chasing after Jungkook. Jimin rushed out of the restaurant, looking down to see the twelve red roses crushed on the sidewalk, but found no Jungkook. Jimin ran looking down every side street hopelessly trying to find the younger, but was left empty handed. Jimin didn't even try to stop the tears, remembering the hurt and defeated look on Jungkook's face as he looked to the ground before running out of the restaurant. How dressed up Jungkook looked, even though it wasn't much, Jimin knew that the younger dressed for him, wanting to look nice for the older. And the roses, Jimin's favorite flower that he only ever mentioned once, crushed outside of the restaurant, Jungkook was coming to fix things with Jimin, and that meant everything to the older. 

Jimin returned to his skate shop, tears still streaming down his cheeks and in a second Yoongi was by his side. Jimin just waved the older off, not wanting to talk about what happened, but still not being able to get it off his mind. Yoongi gave the younger the space he wanted and let Jimin walk into the back of the shop, sitting on a sturdy box, putting his hands over his face and finally letting himself sob. 

"Jiminnie?" Yoongi peeked his head into the back room after the younger had been back there crying for a good fifteen minutes, Jimin was still sobbing, the whole incident replaying in his head like a damn movie scene. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Yoongi didn't leave the door frame, just standing there, hands in his pockets and a little hesitant to move any closer. Jimin gave the older a nod and Yoongi stepped forward, approaching the younger slowly.

"Hyung I fucked up, bad." Jimin started, his body shaking in Yoongi's arms, but the older just tightened his grip, assuring Jimin that he was there for the younger. "You know how I'm too nice to people so sometimes it comes out as flirting?" Yoongi gave a hum in response, and Jimin continued. "Well Jungkook walked into that restaurant that I like so much, with a dozen roses and he looked so nice, well he saw me talking to this waiter Yugyeom, and I think Jungkook hates him. I'm pretty sure it looked like I was flirting with him, but I wasn't, and by the time I saw Jungkook he was staring at the ground, looking like he was going to cry and ran out of the restaurant, but not before he stomped on the roses." Yoongi's grip on Jimin tightened as the younger spoke, showing Jimin that he cared and was there for him. "Hyung what do I do? I'm so fucked." Jimin looked to his hyung, his puffy eyes searching for answers, and waiting for the older to help.

"We need to find him, that's the only way to fix this, or hopefully fix this. Obviously we know he's not a work now and we have no idea where he lives, so our best bet is to talk to his friends that work with him. Then hopefully we can find him and you can explain this mess to him, we just gotta hope that he's understanding." Jimin gave his hyung a slight nod as Yoongi, already, had his phone out, dialing Hoseok's number.

Ten minutes later Hoseok walked into the shop, with Taehyung following closely behind him. "No, no, no Hoseok I told you to come by yourself, you know Tae always ruins my shop." Yoongi had anger on his face as Taehyung sunk down behind Hoseok, the younger's eyes peeking up next to his boyfriends neck.

"Well I'm sorry we were in the middle of a lunch date when you called. What did you want me to do, just send him home by himself and come here?" Hoseok was slightly irritated, but kept a calm tone, even he knew better then to piss off Yoongi. 

"Yes! That's exactly what I wanted you to do!" Yoongi was furious, shouting every word, and making everyone in the shop look in their direction. Taehyung hid further behind his boyfriend, not even showing his eyes anymore. 

"Hyung." Jimin whined as he pulled Yoongi by the arm, out the door.

"Just don't let him touch anything!" Yoongi managed to yell out before Jimin could get the door shut. "I swear if I come back and my store is trashed I will kill both of them." Yoongi threatened as the two boys skated towards the tattoo shop.

"Oh hyung stop, you know you can't actually kill anybody." Jimin let a small giggle escape his lips, shaking his head at the older. Jimin was feeling a little better now, knowing that his hyung was going to help him try to fix this.

"I know but still they better take care of our shop." Yoongi huffed out, skating to catch up with Jimin, after falling behind because of people walking in front of him.

The boys arrived to the tattoo shop where they saw Namjoon and Seokjin standing at the front counter, Jimin remembered the two boys from when they got their tattoos. "What can we help you boys.... wait you're Jimin." Seokjin's eyes lit up when he saw the small boy that Jungkook was, kind of, obsessing over standing at the counter. "I'm sorry but Jungkook isn't working today." Seokjin added, features falling from a sweet smile into a slight frown, Namjoon however kept his smile bright.

"I know I came to ask you where I might find him. Something happened and I really need to see him now, and before you ask I really don't want to go into detail right now." Jimin said to the other two boys, noticing both of their facial expressions drop as soon as he mentioned something had happened.

"He's probably at home. I'll give you the address." Namjoon spoke, writing down their home address and handing it over to Jimin. Jimin gave a quick bow and left the tattoo shop with Yoongi right behind him.

"Yoongi I think I should do this part by myself. I promise I'll be okay, I know Jungkook won't harm me." Jimin looked towards the older, sadness in his eyes, and his lips resting in a thin line.

"Okay but let me know what happens." Jimin gave Yoongi a nod as he typed the address into his phone to get directions. Yoongi skated back towards the skate shop as Jimin headed to Jungkook's apartment.

The trip wasn't long, only took Jimin a few minutes to get there, he was a pretty fast skater, and now he was standing outside of Jungkook's apartment door. "Jungkook?" Jimin knocked quietly at first, calling Jungkook's name, but there was no answer. "Kookie?" Jimin knocked and called louder, hoping that maybe the boy didn't hear him at first. 

"Go away Jimin." Jungkook called from the other side of the door, before there was more silence. 

"Kookie please open up and talk to me, let me explain." Jimin didn't understand why this was so hard, it's not like the two of them were dating. "Please Kookie?" Jimin was getting desperate, just wanting to see the younger's face again.

"What do you want? You wanna rub you and Yugyeom in my face some more." The door swung open and Jungkook stood in front of Jimin. His eyes were puffy, hair a mess, and tear tracks still stained his cheeks, but there wasn't just sadness in his features, there was anger, hatred, disappointment, and hurt. Every negative feeling that someone could possibly feel was resting in Jungkook's cold black puffy eyes. "I really don't care if you want to date Yugyeom. Just leave me alone." Jungkook tried to shut the door but ended up hitting Jimin's foot, which was stuck in the corner of the doorway. 

"Just listen to me please." Jimin pleaded, tears threatening to escape his eyes again, but he blinked them away.

"Jimin I don't want to listen to you, I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Haven't you hurt me enough! Is my tears not enough for you! Anything you have to say to me you can save it, I don't want to hear it. And I know running out that day was wrong but I was scared that you didn't want me, and now I know I was right. Now leave me alone." Jungkook had tears falling from his eyes again as he lightly pushed Jimin out of the doorway and slammed the door shut, locking it, and sliding down the door to sit on the floor, head resting against the wood.

"Kookie you don't understand, please let me explain." Jimin finally let tears roll down his cheeks again as he knocked on the door once more. 

"I understand perfectly, and don't ever call me Kookie again!" Jungkook yelled, voice broken and sniffling, from his side of the door, and Jimin didn't know what else to do, feeling defeated and letting the feeling win.

"Jungkook I'm sorry, but I don't want Yugyeom, I only want you." Jimin whispered just loud enough for Jungkook to hear, but by the time Jungkook stood up and looked out the peep hole, Jimin was gone.


	5. I'm An Ass

Weeks continued to pass and Jungkook was back to square one with Jimin, sulking in his bedroom over the older, staring at his Instagram pictures again and again, and now he even dreamt about Jimin. No matter what Jungkook could not forget about the orange haired boy, and he did try. Trying to stay busy at work, play his overwatch game even more then before, but nothing helped, even sleeping wasn't working anymore.

"You know you're doing this to yourself." Namjoon leaned against Jungkook's door frame, which was a surprise to the younger, usually when he was in a mood Seokjin would come talk to him. "Jimin wanted to explain and you just shut him out, why?" Namjoon walked into the younger's room, sitting on the edge of his bed that hadn't been made in weeks, but Jungkook didn't see the point in making it if he was just gonna come home from work and cry under his covers. Right now Jungkook was starting to regret telling his roommates about everything that happened that horrible day with Jimin.

"He likes that stupid waiter douche Yugyeom." Jungkook deadpanned, eyes still glued to his tv screen where his game character, Mccree, was being killed for about the twentieth time that round. 

"You don't know that he likes him, you wouldn't let him get a word in." Namjoon replied, taking the game controller out of Jungkook's hands and began playing while the younger whined for him to give it back. Namjoon just pushed Jungkook backwards so he was now laying on his back, in bed, staring at the ceiling, Jungkook always gave up too easily and he hated himself for that.

"You didn't see how Jimin was smiling and laughing with him, it was the same as he does with me." Jungkook felt the tears welling in his eyes again as that horrible scene replayed in his head. "Jimin got over me, it's okay." Jungkook thought this same sentence to himself everyday, at least fifteen times a day, but somehow saying it out loud made it unbearable.

"Did you ever think that maybe Jimin is just a friendly guy, and didn't want to hurt Yugyeom's feelings?" Namjoon was still staring at the screen, playing a hell of a lot better then Jungkook had been. "You really should talk to him because obviously you're not over him, and you're not getting over him anytime soon." Namjoon looked back at Jungkook once the match ended, seeing the younger covering his face with both hands, and taking deep breaths. 

"I can't face him after everything I've done to him, and after seeing him with Yugyeom, I don't know if I can just forget that." Jungkook knew he was being difficult but he was always too stubborn and thick headed to listen to reason, like really he will never understand why or how Seokjin and Namjoon have put up with him for so long. 

"Yeah it'll be hard but it's sure as hell better then crying in your bedroom every night, and yes Seokjin and I can hear you." Namjoon was back to playing the game, not noticing the middle finger aimed at his back. "You know me and Seokjin broke up once, a while ago, I thought Seokjin was cheating on me. 'Don't you kill me!' I called him out on it, wouldn't let him say a word, but I was hurting bad without him. 'Aish! Die you bitch!' Anyway, I knew it was gonna be a fight but I went after him because I would rather yell it all out and hopefully get him back then hurt everyday for the rest of my life, and look at us now. 'Run Mccree, run!'" Namjoon was talking to Jungkook and yelling at the game, making the younger smile a little bit every time he did. Once his character died again, Namjoon turned off the game and faced Jungkook, who was still lying on his back. "It's all up to you. Sit around here and hurt everyday, or go fight for the man you want." Namjoon got up from the bed and walked out of Jungkook's room, leaving the younger a shit ton more to think about.

After laying in bed, and staring at Jimin's Instagram, for about two hours, Jungkook finally realized that he needed to stop being such a dumbass and go after Jimin. The younger sat up, looking at the clock that now read 1 pm, and darted for the bathroom, taking a quick shower and dressing semi nicely. This time he decided to pair his black leather jacket with his black skinny jeans, that were really tight, showing off his thighs and had a few rips in them, along with a grey v-neck because it couldn't be all black all the time, and no matter how many times Seokjin argued with him that grey is still basically black Jungkook didn't think so.

Once Jungkook felt like his hair looked equally messy and equally good he grabbed his skateboard, giving Namjoon and Seokjin a confident nod, and walked out of the apartment. The younger made sure to stop by the flower shop, picking up a dozen roses for Jimin once again, before heading to Ragerz. 

Jungkook arrived with confidence, completely ready, and prepared to deal with Jimin, no matter how mad the older was with him. However what Jungkook wasn't prepared for was Yoongi, and his killer gaze that made Jungkook want to crawl into a ball and disappear, but of course Yoongi had to be right by the entrance when Jungkook walked in. 

"Bunny teeth." Yoongi deadpanned, giving the younger another deadly look before speaking again. "I really wanna say Jimin isn't here but I can tell you already see him." Yoongi added when he noticed Jungkook staring towards the back counter where Jimin was putting together a board. Jungkook looked back to Yoongi, meeting the older's cold stare with soft apologetic eyes. "I'm not gonna stop you, Jimin likes you too much, but if he cries one more night because of you I will hunt you down and knock your stupid bunny teeth out." Yoongi's threat was spoken softly, with almost no emotion, but it didn't lower the sternness and venom in his words. Jungkook nodded so the older knew he understood before walking towards Jimin.

"I will be with you in one moment." Jimin said, voice hoarse from crying too often, but still had a cheery spark, that is until the older looked up. "Oh it's you. What do you want?" Jimin's eyes were still slightly reddened with puffy bags under them as he looked at Jungkook. "Did you come to stomp those outside of my shop?" Jimin gestured to the roses that Jungkook almost forgot about, the younger was too focused on the hurt in Jimin's eyes.

"No these are for you." Jungkook spoke quietly and Jimin raised his eyebrows, standing up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm an idiot, and a jerk, and a hard headed asshole." Jungkook looked at Jimin as he said every word, looking for any sign that Jimin might forgive him but never got one.

"You forgot hot head, short tempted, stubborn, and an all around ass." Jimin added, still raising his eyebrows at the younger, his facial expression didn't change once. 

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry. I just like you so much Jimin, and seeing you smiling and laughing with Yugyeom hit me hard. I thought you were done with me, maybe you are I don't know but I had to apologize." Jungkook held out the roses towards Jimin with pleading eyes. "Please at least accept the flowers." Jimin nodded slightly and took the roses from Jungkook's hand.

"You know you are the one that ran out when we kissed, it didn't really seem like you liked me then." Jimin had tears resting in the corners of his eyes, which Jungkook saw and some how it made the younger feel worse then he already did, which Jungkook didn't think was possible he already felt like the worse person in the world. "Just answer me one question. If you like me so much why did you run?" 

"I didn't think someone like you would ever want someone like me. I felt like kissing you was something you didn't want so I got scared and ran." Jimin's eyebrows lowered as a soft smile started to appear on his lips, and Jungkook caught it.

"You sure do like to run don't you." Jimin giggled, covering his face with a small hand and now Jungkook had a bright smile on his lips. "And I would never go for someone like Yugyeom, he's too pushy and desperate, but I'm too friendly of a person and sometimes that comes off as flirting which is what you saw." Jimin finally explained the situation to Jungkook, and the younger really felt like an ass now. "But how do I know you won't run again? Or that your jealousy won't get the better of you and you'll get too hot headed, and then we'll be right back here." Jimin's sad eyes returned, his smile quickly dropping from his face.

"I can't promise you that I won't get jealous because I know I will, I'm a very jealous and possessive man Jimin. But I can promise you that nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. Jimin I want to get to know all of you, and spend time with you, if you'll allow me to." Jungkook met Jimin's eyes one more time, the younger having tears threatening to escape his eyes, as well as Jimin. "Please don't cry, Yoongi will kick my ass if I make you cry again." With that the tears were forgotten and both boys were now laughing.

"How about we try hanging out as friends first, and then see where this goes. After everything we've been through I don't think we could start a healthy relationship right now." Jimin added and Jungkook's smile nearly split his face in half. "I get off at seven, maybe we can hang out then?" Jungkook was way too quick to give Jimin an approving nod but at this point he didn't care.

"What did you have in mind?" The younger asked, a now brightly smiling, Jimin. "I don't work tomorrow so anything is good with me." Jungkook added, very happy he picked his two days off to do this.

"I'll let you decide, just come pick me up at seven. I gotta get back to work now so I'll see you later." Jungkook nodded but he couldn't shake the feeling that this seemed more like a date then hanging out with a friend. 

Jungkook returned home, very happy that both Namjoon and Seokjin were closing the shop tonight so they'd be at work until after eleven, maybe twelve depending on how busy the shop was, they had left before Jungkook returned. Jungkook went straight to his bedroom, throughly cleaning it because he had decided to just have Jimin over for dinner and a movie, or maybe play some video games. Jungkook hadn't cleaned his bedroom in weeks, sulking had taken up too much of his time, so this was going to take him a little longer then usual. Finally making his bed, hanging up his clean laundry, that was still in his hamper, and throwing the dirty clothes, that had created a small mountain beside his closet, into the hamper, and picking up stray pieces of trash, mostly candy bar wrappers, water bottles or Coke cans, and lots of tissues, which tissues had what substance on them Jungkook didn't even know, the younger successfully had his room perfectly cleaned in about an hour. Jungkook started on cooking dinner around six so it was still nice and fresh when he got back from picking up Jimin, the younger cooked up two steaks, some vegetables and potatoes, wanting to give Jimin a nice meal after all the shit Jungkook put him through. Jungkook laughed to himself as he cooked, remembering how Seokjin complained that the younger couldn't cook for himself, truth was Jungkook was just too lazy to and Seokjin always did it anyway.

It was now 6:45 and Jungkook was leaving to pick up Jimin, giving his bedroom, dinner, and his hair one more quick look over before grabbing his board and heading out. Jungkook made it to the shop fast, having a little over five minutes to spare, so the younger decided to go inside. This time Yoongi greeted the younger with a not as deadly glare, and Jungkook noticed the small smile form on Yoongi's lips when Jimin happily ran over yelling Jungkook's name. "Looks like you get to keep those bunny teeth.... for now." Yoongi muttered just loud enough for Jungkook to hear before Jimin got within earshot. With that Yoongi ended with a smirk before walking away and disappearing into the back room. 

"I just need to make sure Yoongi doesn't need anything else, and then we can go." Jimin said after giving the younger a friendly hug, and walked towards the back room. Jungkook knew Yoongi didn't like him so the younger was just waiting for Jimin to come out and cancel their plans because Yoongi just absolutely needed him to do a shit ton of ridiculous stuff. Jimin walked out with a smile, skateboard in hand and backpack on his shoulders, but Jungkook's focus was on Yoongi, standing in the doorway to the back room, giving Jungkook a slight nod when he noticed the younger staring. Okay maybe Yoongi doesn't hate him, or maybe he's just playing nice because Jimin likes him. "So what's the plan?" Jimin asked, successfully grabbing Jungkook's attention again.

"You'll see." With that Jungkook received a questioning look from Jimin, but nevertheless the older followed Jungkook out of the shop and towards their destination.

"So this is the plan?" Jimin questioned, raising an eyebrow as him and Jungkook stood outside the younger's apartment building. Jungkook looked at Jimin a little nervous, it was the first time Jungkook ever had to plan something out. "A nice quiet night at your place..... I like it." Jimin gave the younger a smile and Jungkook's nerves calmed. Jungkook walked up, opening the front door, and gestured for Jimin to enter.

"Welcome to my apartment!" Jungkook exclaimed, dramatically throwing his arms in the air, and making Jimin giggle, again covering his face with a small hand. "You have a seat here," Jungkook pointed to the kitchen table, "and I'll put your stuff in my room." Jungkook took Jimin's board and backpack, along with his own skateboard, to his bedroom, setting everything in one corner of the room. "I made us some dinner, I hope you're hungry." Jungkook's voice shook a little as he spoke, maybe he was a tiny bit nervous about hanging out with Jimin tonight.

"Starving." Jimin giggled at Jungkook's nervousness, thinking it was probably the cutest thing he had seen, as Jungkook grabbed the dinner plates, setting both meals on the table. Jungkook walked over to the fridge, grabbed himself a beer, and gestured to Jimin asking if he wanted one. "Yes, please." Jimin was still giggling at Jungkook's shyness, the younger wasn't even speaking now because he didn't want his voice cracking or shaking. "Dinner looks great, did you cook?" Jimin was trying to get the younger to speak, but his plan was failing as Jungkook only nodded his head. "I didn't know you could cook, how did you learn?" Jimin tried again, but failed once more as Jungkook only shrugged his shoulders. Jimin didn't understand why the younger was being so shy now, just earlier Jungkook seemed to have all the confidence he needed to approach Jimin, but now the younger was scared to say even one word. "Jungkook what's wrong?" Jimin decided to just go in for it, tired of the head nods and shrugs, the older wanted to hear Jungkook's voice.

"Nothing." Jungkook finally spoke but Jimin wasn't accepting that answer, giving the younger an annoyed look while raising his eyebrows. "I just....I don't wanna mess this up." Jimin's face broke out into a sweet smile, Jungkook's shyness was too cute and Jimin loved it. Jungkook was staring down at his food, moving it around on his plate but not eating any yet.

"The only way you'll mess this up is if you don't talk to me. You did say you wanted to get to know me if I allowed you to, and I'm allowing you to. Please Jungkook speak to me." Jimin pleaded as Jungkook looked up from his dinner plate to see the older's smiling face. "I want to know more about you Jungkook, but you have to talk to me." Jimin added once his eyes met the younger's.

"Okay." Jungkook nodded once more, taking a sip of his beer to help boost his confidence more. "Lets eat first and then we can talk." This time it was Jimin who nodded his head, agreeing to the plan and began eating his meal, which was surprisingly still warm. The two ate in silence, both stealing shy glances when the other one wasn't looking, and all around just enjoying a satisfying home cooked meal. Jimin loved the dinner, he couldn't remember the last time he had had a home cooked meal, him and his roommates usually just pitched in for some take out.

Once the boys were on their second beer Jungkook decided to take Jimin into his room to play some video games. Jungkook decided to throw in an easy zombie killer game so he could try to talk to Jimin while he played, and he didn't know how well Jimin was with shooter games. "Really, an undead night?" Jimin raised his eyebrows at the younger, and there went Jungkook's plan. "You know this is like the easiest zombie game to ever exist right?" Jimin began giggling as Jungkook looked through his other games. Then Jimin got off of the younger's bed and crouched down behind Jungkook, resting his chin on the younger's shoulder and peeking at the games, every muscle in Jungkook's body tensed. "How about this one?" Jimin leaned forward, pushing his toned chest against Jungkook's back and making the younger's legs tremble and give out. Jungkook toppled forward, almost smacking his head on the tv stand if Jimin hadn't caught him mid fall. "You okay Jungkook?" Jimin had concern in his eyes as he stared at the younger, face barely inches from Jungkook's and the younger had to intensely fight himself from kissing Jimin. 

"Yeah I'm good." Jungkook quickly turned away from Jimin, grabbing the newest call of duty game, that Jimin picked out, and missing the sad look on the older's face. Jungkook removed the first game from his PS4 and put call of duty in, then he grabbed both controllers, handing one to Jimin while staring at the floor, and sat next to the older on his bed. "I have to warn you, I'm very good at shooter games." Jungkook spoke up, staring at the tv and not even attempting to make eye contact with Jimin, Jungkook could be a really shy guy if he really liked the person. 

"I think I can keep up." Jimin giggled, covering his face, leaning towards Jungkook, and falling into the younger which made Jungkook laugh as well. 

The boys spent about two hours playing video games and bad mouthing each other, in a friendly way of course. To no surprise Jungkook won most of the matches and the two decided to make a little bet. "If I win this round I get to take you on a proper date." Jungkook spoke, still watching the game on the tv screen.

"And if I win you have to go get the next round of beers." The boys were already on their fourth drink and Jungkook was very happy that he went out last night after work to pick up beer. Jungkook wasn't a big drinker but it was the only thing making him so carefree around Jimin right now, so he kept drinking.

Jimin ended up winning that round, mostly because he had Jungkook laughing too much for the younger to focus on the game, and Jungkook may have been getting close to his alcohol level. Jimin cheered in victory, bouncing up and down on the bed and giggling. Jungkook couldn't help but laugh at the smaller boy next to him, he looked like a little kid instead of an adult. "Now go get me beer!" Jimin order in a joking stern voice and Jungkook did as he was told, walking out of the room with a little pout and making Jimin laugh even more. 

"One beer for me, and one beer for you." Jungkook gave a shy giggle as he handed the drink over to Jimin. "Okay now I'm picking a movie to watch." Jungkook gave a smirk to himself as he faced his DVD rack, Jimin couldn't see the younger's face. Jungkook's secret plan for the night was going a lot better then he expected, get a couple drinks in Jimin and put on a horror movie hoping that Jimin would get scared and Jungkook would be able to hold the older in his arms, the younger didn't even care if something happened he just wanted to hold Jimin. The only down side is Jungkook didn't know if Jimin got scared from horror movies or not.

Jungkook put on the movie and crawled into bed, leaning against the head board on one side as Jimin laid on the other side, keeping a small distance between them. "Oh no." Jungkook heard Jimin mumble as the older gave an audible gulp, Jungkook internally cheered knowing that his plan was going to work. Jungkook picked some random clown horror movie he had because if someone was afraid of horror movies it was usually one that involved clowns. The younger looked over at Jimin, who was chugging his beer at this point, probably trying to get too drunk to comprehend what was going on in the movie.

"Thirsty much?" Jungkook laughed as Jimin slowly removed the bottle from his lips, which was basically empty, and gave the younger a shy smile. "Want another one?" Jimin nodded his head and Jungkook left the room to go to the kitchen. Jungkook was in the kitchen when he heard a little scream coming from his bed room, the younger ran in to see Jimin no where. "Jimin?" Jungkook called out in a questioning tone as his eyes scanned the room. Once he looked towards his closet the younger saw orange fluffy hair stick out from behind the door. "Jimin what are you doing?" Jungkook couldn't stop the laugh from leaving his lips as he looked at a small Jimin hiding behind his closet door. 

"The clown scared me." Jimin's voice was an octave higher then usual, as he pointed his small index finger towards the tv. Jungkook laughed, setting the beer down on his bedside table, and walked over to Jimin, effortlessly picking the smaller up and playfully tossing him down on the mattress. "Don't leave again, the clown might come back." Jimin grabbed onto the younger once Jungkook laid back on the bed, for the older being so much smaller then Jungkook he was very good at pinning the younger to the bed. 

"I'm not going anywhere jiminnie." Jungkook wrapped his arms around the older, pulling him closer so Jimin now had his head rested on the younger's shoulder. 

There was a few more jump scares which had Jimin basically on top of Jungkook, but the younger didn't mind. The movie was a little more then half way over when Jimin got quiet and Jungkook heard his breath evening out. The younger tilted his head and saw Jimin's eyes closed peacefully as his chest rose and fell with each breath. "Goodnight Jimin." Jungkook whispered, snuggling his nose into the older's hair and giving Jimin a soft peck on the crown of his head. Jungkook stayed watching the movie, finishing the rest of his beer and Jimin's beer that had barely been touched, before his eye lids became heavy, falling shut every now and then until Jungkook was greeted by the darkness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
